In Need of a Vacation
by Inantiodromia
Summary: Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Marvel is so lucky.**

**A/N: Mature rating due to language, drug use, drunken behavior, and pretty much anything else sinful. If you like going on vacation or partying your ass of this is the story for you. This chapter is a summery of events that have been going on, so it's probably going to be a bit boring, but bear with me. It takes place after Astonishing X-Men #12 and X-men #174. Since House of M is kinda wonky in the Marvel timeline I'm just going to pretend it hasn't happened, because that would just be opening a whole new can of worms. This is my first fic so reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

Drama.

That is the one word that can describe the everyday life at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Drama.

The students, the teachers, and the staff have had their fair share of a hearty helping of drama. But, does the fun stop there? Nope. Just when everyone thinks that they are so full from having heaping spoonfuls of drama shoved down there throat, life says "open wide baby", and shoves in another mouthful. You'd think by now that all the residents would have regurgitated all of the drama, being so full that their bellies are going to burst. Nope. No way. They just keep eating the crap like a good little child, trying desperately to clean their plate.

No wonder everyone at the mansion suffers from extreme bouts of angst, depression, and mood swings. Sometimes life at the Xavier Institute can be described as a sorority house, when all the girls are suffering from their periods. It's not a pretty sight. If it is not the sentinels dropping in for a cleansing sweep, then it is a couple breaking up, or it is Mr. Sinister trying to harvest some more of that good ol' fashioned Summers DNA, or someone is having an affair with someone else, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. No wonder Mojo has been getting the highest ratings for years with his airing of X-Men angst. They live a top notch Soap Opera life with scheming tramps, evil enemies, plotting parents, and newly discovered siblings or children.

Well, after some more heart wrenching bouts of angst and depression, especially after the reemergence and re-death of Jean Grey-Summers, and Professor Xavier's admittance of playing a role in the shattered sanity of the Danger Room, many of the members decided it was high time for a vacation. "Screw the world", they thought, "I need to take some time off", and that is where, true believers, our story begins.

Emma Frost sat in her office sipping a cup of coffee and trying desperately to fight off a headache. Life was actually beginning to take a toll on her well being, which was odd for the usually bitchy and formidable ice queen. Not too long ago she had to fight along side her lover, Scott Summers, and many other veteran X-Men to save the world from the Phoenix, who had been resurrected by a Shi'ar madman bent on destroying the cosmic force. In turn, the Phoenix decided to resurrect Jean Grey-Summers, its compatible host body. Then, to try and get everyone to destroy her before the Phoenix became a threat, Jean turned herself into Dark Phoenix- arrg! Just thinking about it increased the pain in her head. It didn't help that she had been in contact with Sebastian Shaw for quite some time. That was something she had to keep secret from everyone, especially the man she loves. Scott wouldn't understand why she was speaking to Shaw. She knew that their trust had been severely damaged after the fight in Genosha to save Xavier from the renegade Danger Room, in the form of a female automaton. She had walked away in the middle of the battle to speak to Shaw, rushing back in moments later claiming she'd left because she had to pee. Scott had been slightly distant to her ever since.

She wasn't the only one suffering from trust issues. Remy LeBeau and Anna-Marie were having major issues since the whole Foxx/Mystique debacle. Remy claimed that he had not slept with Mystique at all in both the form of Foxx and Anna. Mystique claimed that her daughters "filthy Cajun lover" had given her a good tumble in the sack. She had also claimed that she had come to the X-Men to join their ranks and to also seduce Gambit to show her daughter how much of a scumbag her boyfriend really was. Mystique sure loved to cause trouble. Now a huge rift was coming between Anna and Remy, and frankly Remy looked like he has had about enough glares and rude remarks made about him behind his back from the others. Yes, Emma was waiting for him to pop and when he does she wants to be as far away as possible because the outcome was not going to be pretty.

Meanwhile Scott's younger brother, Alex, is trying to get information gleaned out of his ex-fiancées head. Lorna had never been a stable person. She has had her mind screwed with more times than anyone can count, so she's a bit fragile. During their mission in space to battle mind warping aliens, Lorna had had an encounter that had left her shaking and a bit nuttier than before. Alex wanted to know what she saw and pestered Emma about reading her mind constantly. It didn't help matters that Alex had professed to Lorna that he still loved, even though he ditched her at the alter for the school nurse. The fact that Lorna was dating Bobby Drake, the resident Iceman, added more fuel to the fire. Bobby and Alex have never gotten along. Having to be on the same team as each other is one thing. Having the same love interest on the team with them made things even worse. It didn't help matters that Remy and Anna were also on the same team with them. That whole team was set to self destruct any moment. At least Storms team kept their issues to the back burner and out of the sight of others. "Bless, Ororo, Lucas, Rachel, Elizabeth, and Kurt," Emma thought to herself, "they leave all their baggage away from everyone else."

Still, she had noticed a strain on that team as well. It was becoming quite obvious that there was a love….quadrangle, if you'd call it, forming between Ororo, Logan, Kurt and Rachel. Lucas had been quietly brooding since Tessa had left the team. Emma knew that Lucas and Tessa had been really close. She couldn't tell if the feelings were romantic or not, which was a surprise for her, but she noticed Lucas being a bit edgy and upset when he found out that Tessa had left the X-Men and had returned to her role in the Hellfire Club, as personal advisor to the Inner Circle. Then there was Elizabeth Braddock. She had died at the hands of Vargas in Spain, and was recently resurrected from death. She came back from the dead with a more cynical and sarcastic attitude, telling people not to take life so seriously. She has been bonding with X-23, the newest member of the institute and Rachel Grey. Oh my, Rachel Grey, the daughter of Scott and Jean from an alternate timeline. The girl has had, well let's face it, a traumatizing life. Emma knew that her presence had added even more to the trauma of the young woman. If the death of her mother, again, hasn't shattered her, then the knowledge that her father, Scott, had left her mother for her, Emma, surely drove the girl to the brink. Emma has tried, quite successfully to reach out to the woman, but she knew that Rachel still resented her.

Then there was her team, who of course had problems of their own. Ever since the appearance of the mutant "cure" there had been tension among the team. Henry McCoy, the resident doctor, had thought about taking the cure to rid himself of his own mutation. Since his further mutation into a hulking feline had restricted him further from social display he had become more depressed, covering it in his usual cheery manner. Kitty Pryde, who loathed Emma with a passion, was trying to deal with the reappearance of her first love, Piotr Rasputin, who everyone thought was dead. Peter's situation was no better. He had been cruelly resurrected by the same people who had created the "cure" and was being used for experiments. Though he seems to be adjusting just fine, Emma knew the poetic Russian was fighting his inner demons.

Then, of course, there was Logan. Logan had so much baggage that Emma figured she would have an aneurism if she even thought about him. So she decided that it would be best if she just left her thoughts about Logan as "too much baggage," and leave it at that.

Emma let out a weary sigh and sat back. The strain was too high, the tension was mounting, and the troops were becoming restless. She couldn't believe herself when she actually thought it was time for a vacation. A vacation for the whole team, all sixteen of them. They desperately needed some time off together. Remove all of the team and place them in a fun and positive environment that could get them to forget their woes in life and about each other for their sanity, if not her own. So many of them had started projecting and the pressure was causing Emma to have to toss up more shields in her mind. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She grumbled to herself. She was a stickler for work and responsibility, but at this point she felt it was necessary, for the team to start functioning like a well oiled machine again, for them to get away together and not have to worry about the next threat coming to their door step. "Yes," she thought as she got up from her desk and put her smooth white leather coat on, "I will discuss this at the meeting this evening." She pulled her hair out from under her coat, straightened herself out, and headed for the door. As she left her office and headed for the elevator, she crossed her fingers that she wouldn't get much resistance about her suggestion for some mandatory R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

The X-men had convened in the War Room for their weekly mandatory meeting. They all loathed these meetings, including Cyclops. He swore the team members thought he had these meetings because he got some sort of perverse pleasure out of their boredom. "I'd rather be out on the town with Emma then have to review all of our mission reports," he thought to himself. He figured they thought he didn't have a life since he was such a stickler for protocol, but then again not many of his teammates saw past all of the pain he'd experienced in his life, so he didn't fault them. He scanned the room to see who was present. Emma was the only one not present.

He noticed the doors slide open and watched his lover emerge. "Lord, she looks tired." He whispered to himself. If there wasn't enough drama with the X-Men alone, the events him and Emma have gone through could make up for what's missing. She gave him a half-hearted smile as she took her seat next to him. Cyclops cleared his throat to grab everyones attention, "since we're all here, lets begin." Before he could even get anywords out of his mouth Emma stood up and spoke. "Sorry to interrupt Scott, darling," she started, "but I have a proposal that I want everyone to hear out. Please do not roll your eyes, just listen too me because I might have a valid suggestion here." Everyone looked at Emma, their interest piqued. She looked at Scott in a sort of pleading manner, as if asking permission to go ahead with her suggestion. Scott thought it must be something she deems important, because everyone knows Emma and she wouldn't ask permission for something, she'd just say it. Scott gave her a nod to let her know he did not mind one bit. She smiled and continued. "As you know we have all felt a tremendous amount of strain in our lives, both in the professional as well in the personal." It is affecting all of us and, well, we are starting to look like a storyline from 'Days of Our lives'. I don't know about you, but I shudder at the thought of living a soap opera life." She heard Logan snort at this comment. She raised an eyebrow at him and resumed, " Instead of giving you all the dirty details of what I have noticed for the last two months, since I know that we have all been witness to everyone else's problems around the mansion, I'm just going to get to the point of my recommended cure." She looked around at everyone. "I recommend that all of us", she waved her hand around the room, "should go on vacation."

"What!"

"Did I hear that correctly?"

"I don't know about you, luv, but a vacation sounds wonderful."

"I could do with a little R&R."

"Hmm, another excuse to go shopping..."

"Has to be some place where I won't melt."

"I think the world would be better off if you did melt, Drake."

"Shut your mouth, Summers, nobody gives a shit about your opinion."

"Boys, please-"

"**_Can_** I finish please," Emma hissed in a stern tone. The chatter died down and everyone focused back to her. "Lets face it people, some of us are experiencing hard times in our lives, for some they are almost earth shattering," she glanced to Rachel, then Betsy, then Peter and continued, "another issue to point out is that a lot of you are **_not_** getting along, and the strain is allowing emotion to get in the way of your jobs." Emma sighed, "this is my suggestion, plain and simple. I want us all to go on vacation together. We do not have to be around each other at all times, but to at least be in the same area. Maybe being away from the mansion would actually ease some of the tension around here on the teams. It will allow for friends who have not been able to be with each other in awhile, due to conflicting schedules, to socialize. It could allow for friendships to be mended, but most important of all it could maintain our sanity. I don't know about the rest of you, but all of this drama is about to make me lose it."

She sighed and sat down. She looked around and she noticed everyone was looking to others to read their faces. She noticed Kitty and Rachel whispering, Kurt and Hank conversing in low tones. "So what do ya think darlin'?" Logan asked Ororo in a quiet tone. "I do not know. Part of me says yes, but the other part tells me we have responsibilities. And you, what about you Logan?" She looked at him searching for an answer. He mused for a minute, letting it sink in. "Well after everything that has happened, I think I have to say I'm in."

"What about the institute?" Ororo asked. That is when Emma spoke again, "If you are wondering about the institute, well I can take care of that." I believe Cable and X-Force owe us a few favors. Between Danielle, Xi'an, Amara and Cables team, I think we'll have enough subs for the time wee need. If you are worried about curriculum, well simple. We'll have the students do research papers and projects. No specific classes. Instead we'll have them research their mutant powers, give us an explanation why they are helpful and/or harmful, and if possible how can their gifts benefit society. Really it can't get much easier." She looked at Scott, who surprisingly was looking interested in her idea.

"I'm in." Gambit stood up from the wall. "I want a vacation, or else I'm going to end up killing a few people in this mansion. Present company included." His eyes glowed in a sinister manor. "Well Cajun, I'm sure most of us want to kill you too," Logan growled, "but I agree with you. I'm in Emma." "Well if Logan is in, then I'm in my dear." Betsy said while looking at her nails nonchalantly. "Us too." Kitty, Peter, and Rachel chimed in unison. "Like I said before, if it's a place where I won't melt then I am defiantly in." Bobby replied. Slowly the rest of the X-Men agreed, with surprisingly Bishop be the last one to agree.

"The it is settled. We'll use my private jet to get there. Start packing people, we leave in two days." She looked at Scott, "I think we can adjorn this meeting, don't you think darling?" He smiled at her "I think that is a good idea." He stood up "meeting's done folks." He grabbed all his files while most everyone milled around talking about their new vacation. Emma smiled to herself as he walked to the exit. "Uh, wait, Emma?" She stopped and turned around to face Lorna, "Yes, darling?" "Where are we going?" Lorna asked, a bit nervous about the response. "Don't worry dear, it's a surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does. I wish I was so lucky.**

**A/N: Ok, so I suck at accents, so don't expect any. Besides, in the comics recently, Rogue and Gambit seemed to have lost much of their southern accents. As for Nightcrawler and his German accent, well I'd suck at it and I don't want to botch it and have people become annoyed, so just use that wonderful imagination of yours instead!**

The next forty eight hours were a little surreal for the not-so-merry mutants. The initial shock came from everyone trying to figure out why Cyclops of all people did not put his foot down about going on vacation. Betsy summed it up to Scott wants to get laid in some place that was not a mansion full of children where evil mutants and psychotic A.I. programs do not attack left and right. Rachel and Kitty swore Emma had messed with his mind, saying Emma had pushed his "bliss buttons" while projecting images of them having hot, sweaty sex in a hotel room. After hearing that Bobby mused that may Cyke wanted to become a member of the mile high club. Alex reamed him for immaturity and Bobby shot back by saying he was just sensitive because he was getting nasty visuals of Emma and his brother getting it on in the bathroom. Storm chided everyone for these silly assumptions, saying maybe his decision was not based upon sex, but maybe trying to solve the problem of tension and strain among the teams. Most everyone believed it was for sex. Come on, he was only dating the hottest female in the house and she oozed sex just as much as the resident Cajun did.

So the women decided to take a girls trip into Manhattan and go shopping for their new trip. Those who had girlfriends were happy they didn't have to tag along. The ladies hit all of the best stores and, due to the suggestion of Emma who was dropping hints about the weather and environment, bought everything from lacy lingerie to sexy dresses to designer Bikinis. Good thing they brought two vehicles because by the time they left Manhattan, the ladies were pleasantly cramped by their purchases. The men on the saved their money for whatever vices they could indulge in.

Emma made it a point to tell Nathan and Samuel Guthrie that it was high time they received sometime off. She also made sure to point out that since they were part of the X-family that they needed to get to know the children at the institute. She explained, in a matter of fact tone, that these children would eventually replace the current roster of X-Men and sibling groups in time, and maybe they needed to learn the ropes from other leaders as well. Due to coaxing from Samuel and Rachel, Nathan finally gave in, on the condition that the only time he came into contact with the "rug rats", was during training sessions that he supervised. The deal was made and the curriculum was set. Emma made Nathan and Danielle substitute co-headmasters. Emma told Danielle not to let Cable push her around, to which Dani smirked and said she had no problem showing Cable how things really worked at the institute. As much as Emma and Dani did not like each other, they had a mutual respect for one another. Emma felt that one day Dani was going to make a fine headmaster of the institute.

When the day arrived for the team to leave, excitement and anticipation filled the air in the mansion. For the students, it was substitutes that they could boss around and trick. For the adults it was a well deserved vacation, even though they still had no clue as to where they were going. Emma pulled out all the stops and said that they would be picked up by limos. The men watched in growing fear as the luggage for the women grew into a small mountain. Upon eying the growing heap Bobby turned Kurt, who was mesmerized by the pile, and asked "Do you remember what happened to that one chic, the R&B star, who had too much luggage on her personal jet?" Kurt turned and looked at him, eyes glazed, "no," hesitated. "Her name was Alleyah. The pilot told her that there was too much weight on the plane from all of the baggage." They turned to see Remy lighting a cigarette. After he exhaled he continued, "She told the pilot to take off anyways. They ended up crashing and everyone died. Pretty neat, huh?" Kurt blinked and Bobby just smirked. "Where did you learn that? I didn't figure you for an R&B type, G-man." Remy raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I can't sleep so I watch VH-1 or MTV. That shit will either put you to sleep or turn your brain into melted cheese." Bobby gave him a sly grin, "Riiiiiiiiight. You just say that 'cause you don't want to admit that you watch the Real World and the Surreal life." Remy smiled back "I only watched the season with Ron Jeremy in it. He's my hero." Bobby couldn't help but laugh. Kurt looked at both of them and asked "Who's Ron Jeremy?" "What!" Bobby exclaimed, "you don't know who Ron Jeremy is!"

"Should I?" Kurt inquired. Bobby shook his head and called to Hank. "Hey Hank, you know who Ron Jeremy is, right?"

Hank, who was helping the chauffer pile bags into the trunk of the limo, looked up caught off guard on the question. "Why?" He asked cautiously. "It's ok _Henri_, just say yes or no," Remy replied. Hank looked at Bobby then Remy, then back to Bobby before shaking his head. "Yes, I know who Mr. Jeremy is." Bobby didn't stop the questions there. "Hey Mr. Chauffer guy, do you know who Ron Jeremy is?" The chauffer glanced at Bobby with an annoyed look, "The name is Jack and yes I do, who doesn't." Kurt was starting to look perplexed and a little annoyed. "Ok, so I guess I've lived under a rock when it comes to this Ron Jeremy. Just tell me who he is already." Bobby gave Kurt a wide grin before looking to Remy, "You want the honors Remy, since he is you hero and all." Remy smirked "Sure why not. Y'see Kurt, Ron Jeremy was a popular porn star back in the seventies. He was popular because he had one of the biggest cocks in the business. He was ugly as sin, but he sure knew how to break the ladies in." Kurt looked at Remy, horrified by his casual, yet some what crude answer. Bobby just started to laugh. "Well I guess that is the best way to explain it" Remy continued, "He does a lot of indie films and stuff now. I've seen him in Boondock Saints, Orgazmo, and Terror Firmer."

"I've seen Boondock Saints," Kurt replied, "who was he in that movie?" "He was the bad guys' right hand man. Got his ass capped in a nudie booth." Bobby answered. "Ohhhhh, That guy was ugly. I can't believe he was a porn star." "Still is." Remy said. "Kurt let this sink in before stating "Well if a guy like that can be in the business, then I'm sure to be the greatest. After all I have a tail that can be put to good use." Remy raised his eyebrow and Bobby's jaw dropped. As everyone knew, Kurt was a pious catholic. He even at one point in his life studied to be a priest. For Kurt to make a comment like that was just a little strange. A few second of silence hung in the air before Bobby asked, "Dude, can I be you agent?" Remy and Kurt broke out into laughter followed by Bobby. "I'm sure you'd be a pimp in the business, Kurt." Bobby replied "The ladies would be lovin' that velvety fur that adorns you whole body." Remy seemed to be staring into space. "Hey dude, what's up with the vacant look?" Bobby inquired. "I'm trying to get a visual. Yup, there it is." Remy smirked, "I think I'd be cool with it up until the tail, and then I'd have nightmares." "Ha ha ha." Kurt said sarcastically.

Meanwhile Kitty, Peter, and Rachel hung out by one of the two limos having a light conversation about where they could possibly be going and what they would do if they were there.

"I hope it's a place where I can get a tan. It would be nice to come back to the east coast with a beautiful tan in the middle of autumn." Kitty said wistfully. "Mmm, a tan sounds nice. Wish I could tan, all I do is burn." Rachel replied sadly. "Silly girl, that is what tanning booths are for!" Kitty laughed at her usually grumpy friend. The growing strain between her and Rachel had been a saddening event. Rachel showed obvious jealousy to Peter and Betsy's resurrection. Rachel just wanted to be around when her mom was around, which seemed to never happen. The mention of a vacation had brightened her spirits considerably. "What about you Peter? What do you hope for?" Kitty asked the tall and handsome Russian. Peter thought about his answer for a moment and spoke. "I just hope it is a place where I can sleep peacefully without teenagers running around in the halls screaming at the tops of their lungs at two in the morning on a Saturday." Kitty and Rachel giggled at the answer. "Aww, come on Petey. We were teenagers once and we used to run around at two in the morning screaming on a Saturday." Kitty said affectionately. "Yes," he stated, "but that was usually due to the Beyonder breaking down the doors or swarms of angry Morlocks flooding in through the tunnels." "Yeah." Rachel sighed, "Those were the good old days, when the enemy was less complicated and actually had some intelligence. Now and again I find myself wishing we were battling Freedom Force over some of the psychos we deal with today." Kitty and Peter looked at Rachel with some surprise. "Freedom Force? Are you mad? They had the Blob in their ranks. He was so disgusting. I swear the guy took a shower once a month and he had the worst farts. He was just smelly." Kitty wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Not to mention Mystique and Spiral," Peter chimed in, "they were two of the most unstable women I had ever seen. "Yeah, I suppose, but they were…well…comical." Rachel replied. Kitty and Peter looked at her with disbelief. "Aw, come on. Don't tell me that you didn't laugh to you self after a battle about the fact that you had just battled a government group that consisted of a pyromaniac, a six armed woman, a blind woman, an overcompensating lug, a sleazy shape shifter, and a guy that could possibly be the poster child for over eaters anonymous?" Kitty thought about it, "Well…." "Not to mention the fact that the only one who seemed to have brains on the team was a woman, and she had three very chauvinist, insipid men on her team." Rachel added. "I used to get a kick out of Pyro trying to be humorous and sounding like he belonged in a special education class." Kitty stated. "I have to admit, watching Blob trying to be a tough guy, and then whining when he got so much as a splinter was quite amusing." Peter added. They all sighed in contentment at the old memories. "Like I said, I miss the good old days."

Betsy, Ororo, Logan, and Lucas emerged from the front of the mansion. Once outside, Betsy stretched her lithe frame and sighed. "Mmm, after being dead for a spot, a vacation sounds like the perfect thing to rejuvenate my formerly rotting corpse." Ororo looked at her quite bemused "Betsy, aren't you looking at you return to life a little darkly?" Betsy turned and smiled, "Ororo, luv, death can be murder on the skin. Wrinkles, Bags under the eyes, horrible for the complexion. It is no way for a person to treat their body." She proceeded to put on her Jackie O. Chanel style sunglasses and walk over to Hank, who had finished helping the chauffer pack.

"She seems to be handling her resurrection as best she can", Ororo mused. "She's just covering her anger and fear with sarcasm, darlin'. It's affected her in more ways than one. I can smell it on her." Logan glanced in Betsy's direction before looking back at Ororo. Lucas shifted in the background. Both knew that Lucas had traveled with Betsy's astral form into the dreamtime, an aboriginal term for spirit world, after her death. While saying her goodbyes to Lucas, she was yanked by monstrous arms into a portal. Lucas remembers her fearful screams like it was happening now. Then out of the blue, Betsy's body reappeared in the same exact spot where Vargas had killed her in Barcelona. She blamed Lucas to what happened to her in the Dreamtime and her confusing resurrection. Sensing his uncomfortable shift, Logan spoke up "Don't worry Bishop, it'll take time but she'll get over it. That is what this vacation is for, to mend rifts and tears within the group dynamic." Ororo arched an eyebrow at her shorter companion "Does this mean you will try to repair the long standing rivalry between you and Scott." Lucas coughed sharply and Logan let out a loud laugh. "Darlin," he smiled "some things are just better left as is." They noticed movement and saw that Emma, Scott, Anna, Lorna, and Alex emerge from the front doors. "Well Kiddies, shall we get this show on the road?" Emma smiled brightly. Like kids on a field trip, the team scrambled to the two limos. Logan, Ororo, Lucas, Remy, Bobby, Lorna, Betsy, and Hank got into the first limo While Emma, Scott, Alex, Kurt, Rachel, Kitty, Peter, and Anna scrambled into the other. The ride to the airport was not eventful until the limos pulled up next to two private jets with 'Frost Enterprises' emblazoned on their sides. Once they emerged from the limos Bobby piped up "Party plane over there!" He pointed to the furthest jet. "Who's with me!" Remy put on his sunglasses and spoke up "Well if you don't mind a thieving, womanizing, heartless scoundrel on board, then I'm with you." Rogue snorted at his response but he basically ignored her and started towards the designated jet. Betsy followed Remy "I'd loved to get sloshed on Emma's tab." Rachel turned to Kitty, "Want to go have some fun?" "No, I don't think so. I'd like to not vomit on the ride to destinations unknown." "Suit yourself." Rachel headed over in Betsy's direction, giving a quick longing glance at Kurt, who was heading toward the non-party plane with Ororo. Logan put his arm around her "Y'know, your mom would probably want me to make sure you don't get too drunk, so maybe I should tag along." Rachel gave him a bright smile, "Liar, you just want an excuse to drink beer and be loud."

After some coaxing (and an argument with Alex about her well being) Lorna decided to join Bobby on, what was probably going to be a more interesting flight. Hank and Lucas also decided that the plane Bobby designated was going to be less boring, not to mention the fact there would be less estrogen on the flight.

The Flight out of New York had been uneventful. On the jet that Bobby had designated as "Pooper Central", Emma, Anna, Ororo, and Kitty sipped champagne and discussed what they were hoping to do on their vacation, even though Emma had yet to disclose their destination.

"Ah'm hopin' to meet a couple of semi-decent men wherever we are goin' and havin' a good ol' time," Anna proclaimed proudly. "So I take you and Remy are off again?" Emma asked while refilling her flute with the sparkling liquid. "The man hid the presence of my momma from everyone and he most likely slept with her. Ah think that counts as 'done'." She seethed. Ororo put a hand on her back, "As much as Remy's actions towards some things are questionable, do you really think he slept with Mystique, in the form of Foxx or as your doppelganger?"

Anna looked at Ororo sadly "Ah dunno. Ah always told him Ah trusted him, but it was just a lie to make him feel more secure, to drop his guard. Ah know it is selfish, but Ah wanted to see him slip. Ah figured a man like that never knew how to tell the truth, let alone to the woman he loved. Now with this whole Mystique issue, Ah just don't know. When he told me he wasn't goin' to apologize for somethin' he didn't do, Ah told him 'whatever' and walked away. Ah was expectin' the grovelin' any day now, but instead I get the cold shoulder. Ah figured he do the same damn thing he always does, but now, he's just blown me off, actin' like there is no 'us' anymore. So Ah'm figurin' if he's tryin' to guilt trip me, well, two can play at that game." There was nothing but silence between the four women and the only movement was the arch of Emma's eyebrow before she turned and looked out the window.

Meanwhile the men were occupying themselves with conversations of their own. "So, Alex, I've noticed the unbelievable tension between Lorna, Bobby, and yourself. Care to pour out all your feelings to your big brother?" Scott attempted to lighten his brothers' ever darkening mood of recent. Alex gave Scott a half hearted smile and replied "Care to talk about the trustworthiness of your lady love, Emma?" Scott put a hand over his heart in a mocking gesture, "Ouch, bro, you wound me." Alex ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I don't know what to do Scott. I mean I know you've been in this situation before, with Jeanie and Logan, but you were the man that had the girl, not the one trying to take her away. Sad part is I was originally the one with the girl, and it was Bobby who was trying to get Lorna away from me. I let her go because a little boy saw his mother was lonely and I was healing, and put us together in a dreamscape so we would feel better. When Annie and Carter left the school I was lonely. Empty. I thought it was because Annie had left me without saying goodbye. I realized, after the battle with Golgotha, that the emptiness I felt was Lornas absence from my life, my heart. Basically what I'm trying to get at is how do you get through, get past, a mess that is so fucked up, it seems irreparable."

Scott stared at his brother than looked away. He looked at the floor for a few moments, and then returned his gaze to his brother, "Honestly?" Alex nodded his head, "Honestly." Scott looked back down at the floor and shook his head, "I don't know. This is something you and Lorna have to work out on your own." Alex lowered his gaze to the floor as well, "That's what I thought."

While serious conversation was explored on one jet, the drunken madness of vacation was progressing on another. To keep it short and sweet, Logan drank about 18 beers before deciding he was bored and taking a nap. Betsy, Bobby, Lorna, Remy, and Rachel decided to take shots of what ever intoxication liquid was present. Hank and Lucas watched them in fascination and then humor when their ability to think, reason, and speak degenerated. Lorna and Remy wised up and bowed out of the game, to save face. Both decide to sleep of the fuzz of alcohol before they landed. The inebriated trio spiraled into singing Queen and AC/DC tunes before Rachel turned green and threw up in a barf bag. At that point Hank and Lucas decided they had had quite enough, took the alcohol away, and locked it up. Betsy argued the point until she passed out in Hanks arms. After the partiers had either gone to sleep or passed out, Hank and Lucas decided to take the opportunity to play a quiet game of chess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does. I wish I was so lucky.**

Las Vegas

That is the place Emma felt would help the team unwind, get crazy, and possibly repair broken fences. When the plane started to lower it's decent over the desert there were some looks of confusion. After much question prodding, Emma just smiled and returned to sipping champagne and reading People Magazine. When it was obvious that they were heading to the city of sin, responses were…well, mixed.

Ohhh, I thought we were going to Hawaii." Kitty said in a mock sad tone. "I thought for sure I was going to be getting a spectacular tan before Halloween."

Scott looked at Emma, lifting his eyebrows, "Vegas, hmm? This is definitely unexpected, and in a good way."

On the other plane, the partiers woke up to see that they were descending over desert. Bobby was the first to pick up on their surprise destination. "Vegas!" he cried, "Emma chose Las Vegas! I'm gonna melt!"

Hank chuckled at his panicked friend, "Don not worry Robert, Las Vegas is well known for having and excellent central air system. I don't believe we will be partaking of the outside activities too much, except to maybe hail a cab, or travel to the next casino."

Bishop looked out the window, a memory etched on his face. "When I saw Vegas when I was younger, it was just a wasteland. Yet for all of its decay, you could sense that the city once held some majesty. When I first saw the city on television, with all of the sparkling lights, I became fascinated. I've always wanted to thoroughly explore this city,"

Remy smiled and spoke up, "Well now you'll have your chance _mon ami_. I, on the other hand, plan on playing many games of poker and watching my pockets grow fat with the money of apathetic businessmen."

"Well spoken gumbo," Logan grunted, "but how are you gonna do that when I'll already have done it for you?"

"Ah boys, have you forgotten?" They both turned to see Rachel tap her temple, "I can read minds, so I'll be taking home **ALL** of the money."

The jets' descended and landed at four thirty p.m. at Las Vegas International. Everything went smoothly when they exited the planes, with the exception of Bobby, who was afraid to get off the plane.

"I DON'T WANT TO MELT, DAMNIT!" He cried out the door. Alex couldn't help but laugh, stopping when Logan smacked him in the back of the head. "He's got a point, Summers. Respect that."

Emma, in all of her new found generosity, had a limo pull up right to the stairs which descended from the passenger exit. Bobby scrambled from the exit, down the stairs, and took a flying leap into the limo, which had the air conditioner on full blast. Lorna glared at Alex for laughing, which promptly wiped the smile off his face, before getting into the limo. The rest filed into the two limos and set off toward the strip. The excitement greatened when the limos pulled up to The Bellagio, one of the most elegant casino resorts on the strip. The now-more merry mutants filed into the lobby.

While there were a few gaping stares here and there, most people just went about their business of drinking, gambling, and having a good time. Hank realized why Emma had chosen the city of sin as their vacation destination. Las Vegas was a city where people expect the unexpected. They didn't care if you were a mutant of not. They just wanted to eat, drink, and be merry. He now understood the saying 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' and he appreciated the quote even more. These thoughts made Hank relax.

Emma had set up the vacation brilliantly. Each person had their own room, facing the strip. They were all on the same floor, except for her and Scott. She had reserved an executive suite for them two floor above. No one complained. When the card keys were doled out and the room numbers given, it was like watching kids dash for the line of the most popular ride in the park. They scrambled to get into the elevator so they could get to their rooms. Emma had made it clear that tonight was meant for a separation of ladies and gentlemen. She felt that the Men should go to one place on the strip and the Women shall go to the other. Surprisingly, no one complained.

When the luggage arrived at the designated rooms and they had settled in, the troops prepared themselves for their first night on the town. For the ladies, Emma had told them to dress somewhat casual, yet classy. She told the guys they were on their own, so Scott suggested they meet at some random bar on the ground floor. Emma wanted the ladies to meet at the famous conservatory in the Bellagio.

Within an hour the men and women began filtering out of the rooms. Logan was the first, only needing a quick shower, shave and polishing of his boots. Donning his trademark cowboy hat, headed toward the elevator, Cuban cigar clenched between his teeth. Bishop was next, wearing Black slacks and a Grey Polo shirt. Due to his size and build, some of the tourists who saw him, walking toward the bar in the casino, thought he might be a famous NFL player. They just couldn't pinpoint what team he was on.

Surprisingly Rachel and Betsy emerged next in unison. Betsy complemented Rachel on how her spiky hairstyle made her look like one in a million. She told Betsy it was just to piss Emma of about the 'classy' requirement. Peter emerged after the ladies had entered the elevator. As he was checking to see if he had his wallet, he noticed another door opening. Kitty walked out wearing an airy blue dress that teased the imagination. When she looked at Peter, he blushed and looked down. Kitty giggled at the reaction, "Come on over Peter, I don't bite." He obliged by walking over and offered his arm. There was a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone in the hallway. "Elf, can't you use the door like everyone else?" Kitty asked with a smile. "Yes I could, but I didn't feel like exerting any energy with my arms at the moment." He bowed. "Shall we get moving?" He motioned them to the elevator. Kitty took Peters arm and the three walked to the elevator.

Lorna came out of her room, wearing a simple dark green dress that would not clash with her hair. She checked to see if she had her purse and key card before hurrying to the room occupied by Bobby. She knocked on the door and only had to wait a moment, before the door opened and she was swept inside. When Bobby had closed his door, Alex had emerged from his room. He strode to Lorna's door, sighed and knocked. When there was no answer he tried again. He gave up, figuring she was already downstairs. He walked to the Elevator, sulking.

"Damn heels! Always a pain in the ass," Anna exited her room, hopping, trying to get on black high heel on while balancing against the door with her other hand. She heard a door close and looked up. Remy was as gorgeous as ever. Wearing black suit, white shirt, collar unbuttoned, he lit a cigarette, and then glided toward the elevator. He didn't even acknowledge her existence and she noticed it right away. Had he really had enough? Anna felt the tears coming on when a slender, warm hand touched her arm.

"May I be of some assistance Rogue?" Ororo offered her a hand to help balance her.

"Thanks Ororo," Anna gave a faint smile, accepted the hand, and put her other heel on. She then proceeded to smooth out her dress. "Shall we, sugah? I'm dyin' to get this show on the road."

Lorna and Bobby emerged from his room in front of the two ladies. Lorna looked over and blushed, "It's not what you think." She said quickly.

"It's better." Bobby said.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Cute, popsicle. Wanna join us for a ride down the elevator?"

"Wait for me!" a voice yelled behind them. They turned to see Hank walking quickly toward them. "Fur is such a nightmare to dry, especially out in the desert with so much static electricity." They laughed and headed toward the elevator.

When Emma arrived in the conservatory, all the other ladies were waiting. She smiled quietly and walked over to them.

"Well gals, I hope you are ready for the first of many fun filled nights here in Vegas."

"And where will we be going tonight Emma?" Ororo asked.

"I was thinking about a place that was well known for sin back in it's heyday in New York. Ladies, we are going to Studio 54."

Down at the bar, Scott had found the guys already indulging in drinks and spirited conversation. He sat down next to his brother and ordered a beer.

"So, fearless leader, where are we going tonight," Hank inquired.

"I don't know. I'm not big on Vegas. Anyone have any ideas," Scott took his beer and handed the bartender money.

"I know a place," Remy said, "It's called Red Square. Pete, you should like it since there is a replica of Lenin's statue in the front. The theme is all about Mother Russia. It's a bar that specializes in Vodka. The neat thing about this place is that the bar is composed of crushed ice, so your drinks stay cold. It's located at Mandalay Bay. Any takers?"

"Sound's good to me, bub. I'm in." Logan downed his beer and hopped off the bar stool.

"A bar composed of ice…sounds intriguing." Hank mused.

The consensus had the guys heading toward Mandalay Bay. After having the valet flag down three cabs, then men piled in and headed of to start off a very rambunctious night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does. I wish I was so lucky**

**A/N: I know some of you are wondering why I am only focusing on certain characters. Well this is a story about getting crazy in Vegas and only a certain number of X-Men don't have a stick up their ass about having fun. Those are the ones I will focus on the most. Don't worry, all of them will have some time in the spotlight but expect to see a lot of Logan, Remy, Kurt, Bobby, Hank, Betsy, Rachel, Kitty, and Anna. Don't expect a lot of romance either. Sure Vegas is the wedding capital of the world, but it is also the biggest den of iniquity ever, and that is why I go there once a year! Read and Review please.**

The guys strolled down the street to destinations unknown. The Red Square had turned out to be a good time. Peter liked the bar because they served types of vodka he thought were only sold in Mother Russia. Bishop had actually loosened up, having a vodka martini or two. Remy and Logan took glasses of straight Grey Goose and started to have a pissing contest about who was the better poker player. A cute bartender actually flirted with Bobby, saying she liked a man who could cool her down while she was all hot and bothered. If Bobby wasn't made of ice, she would have seen him blush. Alex was about to make a point of letting Bobby know he was going to tell Lorna of his flirtations, but big brother Scott told him to let it go.

Kurt enjoyed the fact that the bar was made of crushed ice. It was kind of fascinating. He mentioned to Hank that the idea was quite ingenious. Hank was about to respond when a foxy looking blonde sauntered over, stepped between them, cupped some of the ice, and rubbed it along her neck and the tops of her breasts.

"It's amazing how vodka in moderate quantities can make your blood race." She said, voice dripping like honey.

Hank and Kurt just sat with their mouths agape. The rest of the guys watched with interest. She reached out with her hands and stroked Hanks blue mane before moving down his neck and arm. His body had an automatic reaction to this affection, which he hadn't experienced since his childhood. He adjusted himself quickly on the stool and blushed. The foxy blonde laughed a low sultry laugh and turned to Kurt, repeating the same touch and caress on him as she did to Hank.

"Mmm, I love blue velvet." She then turned around, facing the bar, leaned over and grabbed a napkin.

"Would one of you fine gentlemen have a pen?" She gave Kurt a sultry glance with hooded eyes.

Hank cleared his throat, "I believe I have the answer to you predicament." Fumbling through his pocket he pulled out a pen. The gorgeous woman quickly scribbled on the napkin, then lifted the leafy paper to her full lips and planted a kiss on it.

"If you two boys are looking for a little affection, I wouldn't mind stroking more….,"she looked down at Hanks groin then flicked her gazed to Kurt's, "velvety soft fur." She brushed the napkin across Kurt's nose before placing it in his hand. She then returned Hanks pen to him by tracing his cheek and jaw line with it, following all the way to his left pant pocket before slipping her hand in and placing the pen there. Hank cleared his throat again with wide eyes. She smiled back suggestively and moved away.

"Don't forget about me boys, I'll be here all week and I'll be waiting…" She sauntered off, hips and ass swinging beneath the fabric of a skin tight blue dress. She turned her head and blew them both a kiss before disappearing into the crowd. Kurt and Hank sat on their stools looking at where the woman was once occupying space longingly. Kurt then looked down at the napkin and spoke in a quavering voice.

"Kellee, room 1612, Venetian Resort…." Kurt looked at the imprint of those lips and wondered what they would feel like wrapped around his-

"Holy shit! Did that just happen!" Bobby broke the silence. Hank looked at the guys, before turning to his cocktail, downing it in one gulp.

"You ok Hank?" Scott said with a huge grin on his face. Hank looked at Scott and swiped his cocktail, downing that drink in one gulp. "I'll be fine," he rasped, as long as I don't have to get up of this stool for awhile." Scott laughed at this response and waved the bartender over to order Hank and himself another drink.

After twenty minutes, they guys left the bar and wandered around Mandalay Bay. After hitting a few of the tables and having no luck, with the exception of Logan and Remy, who were smoking the competition, they decided to make their way down the strip. Once outside, they hailed three cabs and felt that the next stop should be Caesars Palace. Once inside they wandered around looking for something to do.

It was by no surprise to any of them that Bobby had a sudden interest in dining on Cleopatra's Barge. It was probably the fact that the front of the ship was a bust of Cleopatra with very full breasts. Alex rolled his eyes while Peter averted them. Scott said maybe some other time, at which Bobby whined. The usually stoic Bishop came up behind his icy friend and patted his back, telling him that he would come back with him to dine on the barge. Bobby gave a mock sniffle and mumbled an ok.

So the boys kept hoping to the bars, hitting the tables, and found a decent night club inside the massive casino. After drinking and dancing a portion of the night away, some of the guys began to bitch about being tired, much to the chagrin of the others. It was decided that Alex, Peter, Scott, and Lucas would head back to the Bellagio for a full night of rest, while Logan, Bobby, Hank, Kurt, and Remy would still wander around the town.

Meanwhile the girls were living it up at the famed Studio 54, especially Betsy, who was reveling in the attention that the men were giving her.

"Girl seems to be pushin' that chip off her shoulder." Rogue mused while taking a sip of her Southern Comfort.

"Hopefully her attitude will change as well,' Emma stated, "I don't need to be in competition with someone else about who is going to be the number one bitch around the institute."

"Well, I think you are going to have to get used to Betsy givin' you a run for your money." Anna laughed.

Ororo smiled and shook her head, "Be thankful she is out there dancing and enjoying her new lease on life. Betsy has always reveled in life and living it to the fullest. We just need to make sure that she does not over do it and implode. She might willingly push too far since she has a second chance in life."

Rachel and Kitty bounded back from the dance floor to the corner booth Emma had specially reserved them for the night.

"I can not keep up with Betsy," Rachel panted while fanning herself, "That woman is **too much** woman, even for that dance floor."

"Besides, she's hogging all the hot guys. They've decided to go into orbit around her." Kitty griped, while picking up her margarita, putting the cool glass to her brow.

"Come on now Katharine, I thought you and Peter were an item." Emma looked at Kitty, giving her a sly smile and arching her eye brow.

"That is none of your concern, Emma," Kitty shot back, "and if it was, no, Peter and I are not an item." Kitty looked down into her lap, "He still adjusting to being alive and well again. I don't think he thinks of me like that anymore." She said softly.

"Oh, Katharine, if only you were a telepath." Emma chuckled "If only you could see what he has been projecting for the last month."

Instead of snapping off a comment to Emma, Kitty quickly turned her head to Rachel, who was trying unsuccessfully to avoid her gaze.

"He's projecting? You knew? Could you have at least dropped me a hint!" Kitty looked at her best friend with a mixed look of shock, hurt, and excitement.

"Darling, he's been projecting so loud that Remys empathy powers picked up on it." No one noticed Anna flinch slightly at the mention of his name.

"In fact, I had the pleasure of eavesdropping on a little conversation between the two of them. Remy was yelling at poor Peter, telling him to put a lid on those emotions, it was getting him all confused, that he didn't like having images of you in naughty lingerie skating around in his brain. I swear I heard Peter blush."

"Ah'm surprised the Cajun didn't try to sweep you off your feet after having seductive pictures of you rollin' around in his head." Anna snapped. The women turned and looked at her. Lorna, who had been quiet most of the night, spoke up and not in the nicest of tones.

"Can we please have one night, event, or vacation where we do not talk about you and Remy, and your angst riddled relationship."

Rogue was taken aback, while the others looked at Lorna with interest. She continued, "I believe we were talking about Kitty and Peters possible relationship, where Emma, Rachel, and **Remy** were innocent bystanders affected by Peter's lusty projections." She turned and looked at Emma, "Please continue." Emma blinked. She was at a loss for words. Before Anna could start shouting at Lorna, causing a fight and effectively destroying the evening, Kitty decided to break the wary silence with a question for Rachel.

"**So**," she said a bit loudly to grasp the attention of all the women at the table, "why didn't you tell me about Peters dirty thoughts, hmm Rachel?"

"Rachel looked like a deer in headlights. She had been keeping this a secret for awhile, hoping the White Slut would keep her trap shut. 'Ha! Fat chance!' she thought to her self.

"Those thoughts are Peter's personal thoughts. It would have been wrong of me to divulge that information to you. He's been through a lot lately, being resurrected, being with the X-Men again, being around you again, me selfishly accosting him about being alive while my mom is dead. His emotions are still adjusting, just like Betsy," she waved her hand in the direction of the gyrating, purple haired beauty on the dance floor, "besides, it would have become awkward. You'd know, but he wouldn't. Your hormones would rise and so would his, then all the sickeningly heavy flirting would begin. Soon you guys would be taking your frustrations out in the new Danger Room, occupying all of the time. Finally, when you've hit the brink, you'll end up talking in our room, suddenly throwing all of you inhibitions to the wind, and have mad passionate sex on my bed. With my luck I'd walk in on you two, Pete's ass in the air, mid hump. That is something I could live without seeing in my life time, thank you."

Lorna spit her drink out at this remark while Ororo actually got a bemused look on her face. Emma started to laugh while Kitty blushed.

"R-Ra-Rachel, you didn't have to be so graphic." Kitty stammered

"I know, but you wanted to know why I didn't tell you, and since we're best friends, when you ask, I have to tell the truth. So now you know. Just promise me that when we get back to the institute I will not catch you guys having sex anywhere in the mansion. I've seen a lot of spooky shit in my lifetime, but I think that would push me over the edge." Rachel smiled at Kitty and gave her a wink. Kitty's blush grew darker as she playfully slapped Rachel on the arm.

"Y'know, all this sex talk is making me a little edgy. I think I'm going to go relieve some tension on the dance floor." Anna said quickly, getting up and walking to the dance floor, where Betsy was still grooving and shaking.

"Lorna, do you think you could have been a little nicer when you made that comment?" Emma asked.

"Not really, unless you wanted to spend the rest of the night watching Anna cry her eyes out, get slobbering drunk, and bitch about what a hound dog Remy is." Lorna finished off her martini and sighed.

"I know Rogue is going through an **extremely** difficult time, with her not being able to trust her man, who possibly slept with her mother. I also know that the rest of us in relationships are going through some huge problems of our own. For once, I felt that the depressing relationship talk should stop, and the cute budding relationship talk should bloom. So, sue me. Besides, once she gets started she won't stop. All of you know that. Sometimes Anna is a little selfish in her behavior. She feels that because she can't have physical contact, that she suffers the most. She needs to learn that is not always true."

The women at the table looked at each other. Finally Emma lifted her glass, "Here, here. I'll talk to Anna and explain about this vacation to her and let her know how you feel. Once she cools off, she'll get over it."

Meanwhile, the boys had left Caesars Palace and had stumbled over to Paris hotel. Yes, they were starting to stumble. They had been partying hard into the night. The only one seemingly unaffected was Logan, whose healing power made it almost impossible to stay drunk too long. Even Remy, who was well known fro drinking most people under the table, had a glazed look in his eye and would wobble slightly now and then. When they entered the casino, they separated for an hour or so. Logan headed straight for the Texas Hold-Em table; Remy decided he wanted to play at the Caribbean table. Hank decided to test his luck and mathematical knowledge at Roulette, which was known for having the worst odds in a gambling event. Kurt and Bobby followed him.

After about an hour, Remy felt a headache throbbing at the base of his skull. 'Damn, I'm sobering up.' He thought to himself. He thought about getting another drink to get rid of it, but changed his mind. He collected his quite large batch of chips, tipped the dealer and went to the cashier. After cashing in at about six hundred dollars, a meager pile for him, he went to one of the tourist shops to buy some aspirin. He wandered around inside, looking at all of the goofy knick knacks, silently laughing to himself. He found some Tylenol and a bottle of water he walked up to the counter. While he walked up to the counter, he tore off the plastic on the bottle, opening it, removing the foil and cotton. His head was starting to pound. He was about to shake out two pills when someone bumped into him in a rush to the counter. It was a hyper looking young woman with bubble gum pink hair formed into a bi-hawk and more facial piercings than you could shake a stick at.

"Damn, I'm so sorry. I'm not paying attention. I'm in a total hurry." Remy grinned at her, despite the headache. He figured it was her first time in Vegas and she was in a rush to go party and have a good time. He put the cap back on the bottle and proceeded to the counter.

At the counter a bored looking woman to his items and started to scan them. Remy looked at her and shook his head. 'This woman needs to go out more often,' he thought to himself. As he took out his wallet, he asked the clerk for a pack of Marlboros. The pink haired woman stood next to him at the counter, fumbling impatiently through her quite large bag, looking for her wallet. She finally got frustrated and dumped her bag out, spilling her contents everywhere. Her items sent a tsunami towards Remy's stuff, knocking it across the counter.

"Aw Fuck, I'm so sorry!" She looked at him with glazed eyes. This girl was definitely wasted. She found her wallet, pocketed it, and started to pick up the contents.

"Dude, I'm way sorry. I was lookin' for my I.D. My boyfriend is waitin' for his cigs." She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and started to help her with her scattered contents. He picked up a tampon, handing it over with a sly grin. She smirked at him.

"Yeah, whatever. Y'know, Mother Nature isn't that kind to every gender." Remy laughed at that response. He paid for his stuff, gathered the cigs, aspirin, and water and told the girl that maybe she didn't need all that crap in her purse. Still holding the tampon she pointed it at him.

"Y'know, not all of us are blessed with such awesome looks as you my friend." He laughed turned around and left. He shook two tablets out, popped them in his mouth, and took a swig from the water bottle. While walking back to the casino, he ran into Bobby, Hank, and Kurt. Hank looked particularly please with himself.

"I take it you must have one some cash." Remy observed, taking another swig from the bottle.

"Why yes I did. About four hundred dollars to be exact," Hank beamed in satisfaction.

"Yeah, breakfast is on him," Bobby smiled and swatted Hank on the back.

"So what are you guys doing over here," Remy asked, "All of the action is in the casino."

"I have a headache," Kurt groaned, "too much alcohol."

Remy grinned, "Here," he pulled the bottle from his pocket and handed it to Kurt, "this'll help ya some."

"Thank you" Kurt took the bottle, popped out two tablets and popped them in his mouth. He suddenly got a sour look on his face. "Cah ah aff home wawa?"

Remy smirked and handed him his water bottle. Kurt nodded a thank you and drank from the bottle. Handing both the pills and water back, he asked, "Should we go find Logan and call it a night?"

Hank shrugged and Bobby whined, but they headed toward the table Logan was playing at. When Hank said it was time to go, Logan gave him the evil eye.

"You can wait bub. I've done what you wanted to do tonight; it's my turn to indulge."

Hank sighed and looked at his companions. They decided to wander around for awhile. After an hour of uneventful wandering and more imbibing of alcoholic beverages, they returned to the table. Logan saw them, and grunted. After he finished his hand, he gathered up quite a large pile of chips, tipped the dealer and walked to the cashier. The group followed like puppy dogs.

Kurt was starting to feel tingly. Everything looked a little brighter than usual. He was sweating quite a bit and was thirsty. He had absentmindedly been petting his own arm. The sensation felt quite good. He looked around and noticed Remy was walking with his head facing the ceiling, mouth agape, not even paying attention to where he was walking. Hank had to grab him and put him on track, so he wouldn't run into people, poles, or slot machines. When they got to the cashier, Remy ran right into Hank.

"Sorry _Mon Ami_," he slurred a bit. All the sudden, without warning, Remy shot his hand up and started to stroke Hanks mane.

"Wow," he drawled, "that feels so cool."

Hank jumped back in surprise, the sudden affectionate onslaught from the very hetero Cajun shocking him. "Remy, what in the-" Hank noticed that Remy's eyes were more black than usual. Hank leaned in closer to inspect, while having swat the Cajuns wandering hand away, and noticed that his pupils were fully dilated.

"Remy, what narcotics did you imbibe tonight!" Hank asked while sniffing the young man, trying to detect the chemical scent that was coming off of him.

"Not'ing, no drugs. Just alcohol, nicotine, and aspirin." He was still transfixed on the mane, trying to pet it.

"Gumbo ain't the only one." Hank looked at Logan, who nodded toward Kurt. Kurt had suddenly found that his tail was of great interest.

"Same smell is coming off of him. I think they've been dosed."

Hank rolled it over in his head, trying to think of when Kurt and Remy ingested the drugs unknowingly. Both hadn't sat next to each other. Both of them were keen enough to notice if someone was trying to slip them something. 'Damn,' he thought, 'what could it be?' Then it hit him square on the face.

"Oh my stars and garters…"

Zoe, her boyfriend, Nate, his friends, Carlos, and Will, were in their room, waiting for Zoe to dole out the ecstasy she had hid in a Tylenol bottle. She fumbled through her large bag, filled with crap, as that hot southerner with the demon eyes, had pointed out. She dumped out her purse again and rummaged through the contents. She finally found the bottle and tossed it to Nate.

"All right, it's time to role!" He popped open the cap and poured out the pills into his palm. He had to do a double take. These were real Tylenol pills, not ecstasy tablets.

"Um, sweetie?" he asked with some worry.

"Yeah?" she replied

"Babe, this is regular Tylenol."

"What!" She grabbed the bottle from him and looked inside. She then grabbed his upturned hand, occupied by Tylenol, and inspected. She then turned to the contents on the bed and started to frantically rummage through her stuff.

"Zoe, what the hell is going on?" Nates tone had changed into irritation.

As she frantically threw around her stuff, it hit her. Her purse, her contents, the hot southerner. He had bought some Tylenol as well. Same looking bottle…

"Oh Shit!"

**A/N: Ok, for all of you Rogue fans don't get too angry at me for painting her as immature. I guess I'm just tired of her 'woe is me attitude' toward everyone. She does act pretty selfish sometimes, thinking she has the worst problems out of everyone because of her mutation. I decided that I didn't want Remy to wallow in self-pity and grovel at her feet for once. Hence the cold shoulder to Anna. Also, don't worry about not seeing the girls, they are going to have just as much crazy fun as the guys, and this is just the first night. R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does. I wish I was so lucky**

Ororo, Lorna, and Emma decided they had had enough fun for one night. Betsy had convinced Rachel and Kitty to stay out longer for some more fun.

"Come on, lovelies, we can go to strip joints and watch naked men gyrate in front of us for money. It is the ultimate act of submission."

The girls reluctantly agreed to join Betsy. Anna decided to tag along as well. She was still in somewhat of a foul mood after Lorna had so bluntly told her to be quiet about her woes. All she could think about right now was getting really drunk, marching up to Lornas room, flash frying the door, and give that green haired bitch a good beating. Rachel must of sensed her plan, because Anna felt her anger becoming somewhat suppressed. She looked at Rachel with a withering stare. Rachel stood her ground and spoke to her telepathically.

Don't do this Rogue. Just come with us and enjoy your night. Don't spoil your vacation because Lorna was feeling bitchy and took it out on you.

All right, Ah'll go, but if any of you so much as make a peep about my behavior tonight, so help me, Ah'll fry you all.

Rachel rolled her eyes, sighed, and nodded. She grabbed Anna covered arm and dragged her toward the club exit. Betsy and Kitty were waiting for them. They made their way to the casino entrance, all the while having Betsy urge them on faster. When they made it outside, the valet hailed them a cab. Anna, Rachel, and Kitty climbed into the back while Betsy hopped into the front. She flashed the cabbie her most dazzling smile.

"Hello luv, I was wondering if you could help us."

The cabbie swallowed hard, "Uh…um…ok."

"Where, in this wonderful, roiling, cauldron of sin, can four lovely ladies like us find the best strip joint in Vegas?" She ran a finger down his nose, and tapped the tip while winking.

"No, problem ladies, I have just the place." He put the cab in gear and took off. Fifteen minutes later he dropped them off at a strip club called The Olympic Garden. Betsy paid the cabbie and gave him a generous tip. As she got out of the cab, the driver leaned forward to get a better look at her 'assets'.

"Damn," he mumbled, "I love this town."

The ladies strolled inside and took in the sights. There on stage was a fine looking blonde man. He was tall and slim, but his muscles were taut. Betsy licked her lips suggestively.

"All right ladies, it is time to feast our eyes on all of the supple male flesh that is present."

The ladies found a table and ordered some drinks. They sat and watched as different men came on stage and gyrated their hips for the female viewers. Betsy watched as Rachel and Kitty blushed. She looked over at Anna, who seemed to loosening up and having a good time. In fact, she noted, Anna was looking at the latest dancer like he was a piece of meat. Yes, Anna was definitely loosening up.

The night went on, more drinks were poured, and more one dollar bills were stuffed into g-strings. Betsy was switching her vision between the hunks on the stage and Rachel, who would blush furiously when they sidled up to her and danced for dollars. Betsy noticed that Rachel would actually blush so heavily, she would be purple, when a certain young blonde dancer would come on stage.

'She thinks he's cute.' Betsy thought to herself. No doubt, the young man was cute. He had platinum blonde hair, spiked, and warm brown eyes that sparkled for the ravenous ladies flashing money his way. The man was tall, tan, and muscular, like a runner. Betsy noticed on his right shoulder blade there was a tattoo of a Phoenix. Betsy smiled, made her decision, got up and walked over to the bar.

"Where'd Betsy run off to?" Anna asked Kitty, after stuffing a couple of ones into the g-string of the blonde stripper.

"I dunno." Kitty said vaguely, paying more attention to the fluid movements of the blonde then to her companions. Anna looked over to Rachel, getting ready to ask her if she knew the whereabouts of the British Asian, when she noticed that Rachel was staring at the floor, a bright shade of scarlet. Anna chuckled to herself, 'This girl has the ability to crush a mans skull with a thought, to take on The Beyonder with out flinching, and to go toe-to-toe with the Hellfire Club and walk away with bragging rights, but a man, with only a piece of skimpy undies on, makes her want to go crawl in a hole.'

The music stopped and the dance was over. Rachel looked back up, only to make eye contact with the blonde, who winked at her over his shoulder, while walking to the back of the stage.

'AHHHHH!' Rachel screamed mentally, 'Did he just wink at me! Good lord!' When Rachel had been a member of Excalibur, with Kitty and Kurt, she had seen a lot of erotic events. Nudity wasn't that big of a taboo in Europe. She and Kitty had once traveled to Amsterdam, and frolicked in the Red Light District. She'd seen the exotic shows and had ogled the famed brothels with a curious delight. She had seen the famed Cabarets in England and France. She had gone to many a strip club with Kitty, Meggan, and Cerise. After all, the world she came from was a post-apocalyptic disaster. All of the vices of the world ceased to exist after the Sentinels took over. To her, being in Amsterdam was like being at Disneyland. It was all so new, so exciting. She was experiencing events she never thought she would.

For some reason though, she was having a hard time in this club. Maybe it was because the guys in this club were actually hot. The guys in The European clubs were good looking as well, but not all. Sure they were good looking by European standard, but not suited for the tastes of an American girl. Plus the men in Europe had an air of cockiness about them. Like they knew they were European, that they considered themselves better than anyone else. To Rachel, it was a huge turn off. The strippers here would look at you, dance inches away from you face, and stare at you with "Come fuck me" eyes.

Rachel heard the rumor that most strippers were gay and that is why they had no problems dancing in front of the opposite sex. If it was true, and most of them were gay, then they did a fine job of covering it up, because these guys made you feel like they wanted you and only you. Especially the blonde dancer, with those huge brown eyes who kept dancing in her direction…"

Betsy had finally come back to the table. She tapped Rachel on the shoulder, breaking her train of thought.

"Rachel, luv, could you come with me for a moment? There is something I need to discuss with you."

Rachel turned to look at Betsy, concern creasing her brow, "Is everything alright? Are you feeling ok? Do we need to go?"

Betsy raised her eyebrows in surprise at Rachel, then giggled

"No, no, no, luv. I just wanted to have a chat with you real quick like. Nothing that has to do with these fine ladies over here," she waved a hand at Anna and Kitty, winking, "just had a few questions for you involving…." Betsy paused for a moment, trying to find a good excuse. She didn't think Rachel would have questioned her like she was in trouble. 'I guess I played it **too** cool.' She thought.

"…my teke. I wanted to be all shocking and the like, and float a couple of bills to a certain stripper who really likes mutants if you catch my drift. Since I have the ability to smash mountains, but not the finesse to pick up a dime, I figured you could help me."

Rachel arched an eyebrow, "Ooookaaaaay. I guess so, but I don't see why. I mean do you really want to cause a scene in here, Betsy? After all, learning to increase your concentration to pick up a dime would take many weeks of intense training in the Danger Room-"

Betsy was at her wits end. She rolled her eyes, let out a harsh sigh, grabbed Rachel by the arm, and yanked the girl out of her chair.

"Will you come on already! I asked nicely, now I'm demanding that you come along." She yanked Rachel, dragging her to the back. Anna and Kitty looked at each other with knowing glances and laughed.

"Oh girl, Ah don't think Rachel knows what Betsy has in store for her."

Betsy led a confused Rachel to another part of the club.

"Betsy, what the hell is going on?"

"Shush, my dear, all will be explained in due time."

"Betsy, really now, can you stop walking for just one second?" Betsy stopped abruptly, making Rachel plow into her. They were standing in front of a doorway, blocked by a velvet curtain the color of blood. Rachel thought that curtain was a bit ominous. In front of the door there was a tall young woman with smiling red lips and a mop of curly ringlets on top of her head.

"Alright, here she is." Betsy brought Rachel forward. "There is extra cash involved if she has a good time, and I mean a good time." Betsy turned around and gave Rachel a quick peck on the cheek. As if reading her mind, Betsy responded to Rachel and her confused look.

"Yes, I lied to you. Yes, you will have a good time. No, you cannot get out of this. I already paid good money for it. Toodles"

With that, Betsy turned around and walked back to the table, leaving Rachel at the mercies of the young woman. Rachel watched Betsy until she disappear, truing to glean any info she could from the woman, knowing it was a futile effort since Betsy was unreadable. Rachel slowly turned to face the young woman in front of the curtain.

"Don't worry, you're safe and trust me you'll have a good time." With that she pulled back the curtain and led Rachel into a back hallway, lined with doors. She pulled out a set of keys, walked up to a door and unlocked it. She motioned Rachel into the room.

"Take a seat and be patient. He'll be here soon. Under no circumstances are you allowed to touch or goad the dancer. If you do so, you will be escorted out of the club and banned from ever returning. If you are uncomfortable, you can stop the performance at anytime. Other than that have fun!" With that the girl smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

"Oh hell," Rachel muttered to herself, "I'm getting a lap dance." She flopped down in the chair blushing. Why didn't she see it before? Maybe it was because she didn't want to believe it. She sighed and looked around the room. There was a curtain in front of her, same color as the one entering into the hallway. The lights were a bit dim. The walls were painted a deep red, giving off a lusty vibe to the small room. The carpeting on the floor was a plush black. Rachel noted there was something on the wall. There was a sign on the wall that read 'Skin-to-skin contact initiated by the customer will not be tolerated and will allow for customer to be escorted from the property and banned from this establishment.'

'Maybe I should just grab his ass and give it a huge squeeze so I can get out of this mess. She pushed the thought aside, knowing Betsy had paid for this little piece of private entertainment. To her surprise, ambient electronica started to flow from the speakers. Rachel turned her head to the stage, her heart pounding wildly. 'Please hurry up and get this over with. Please hurry up and get this over with, please hurry up and…" She kept repeating the phrase over and over again like it was a prayer. The curtain opened and the dancer moved forward.

'Oh my God!' She thought to herself, sinking into her seat, blushing furiously, feeling heat flood her pale cheeks.

It was the hot blonde dancer from earlier who dancer in her direction a lot more than he should of.

Betsy, Anna, and Kitty were on their third tequila shot, laughing and enjoying the view on stage.

"So, do you think she's had a coronary yet?" Anna asked while signaling the waiter for another round of shots.

"Well, if we see a plume of fire shot out of that hallway over yonder, then we'll know." Kitty giggled, happy that her friend was going to have a hot, slightly sweat man undulate over her. Rachel had only, truly been with one man. That man was Franklin Richards and he died saving her life in the future. In the present, Franklin is only seven years old, and will never know Rachel in an intimate form.

Rachel could actually hear her blood thundering in her ears. All she could see in her line of vision was undulating, toned flesh. Her skin was radiating heat. All she could think about was how she was going to telekinetically strangle Betsy when she was done with this lap dance. Not that she minded too much. The dancer was pretty hot. When he was facing her while dancing, he never broke eye contact; warm brown eyes staring, sparkling. His lips were curved into a slight smile, seductive. She felt a thin sheen of sweat spring up on her skin.

'Oh my god, am I actually getting turned on?' Rachel couldn't believe the reaction her body was having toward this man and his close proximity. Her body was reacting in more ways than one. She started to feel a strong heat growing between her legs.

'Good lord!' Rachel squirmed in her seat. She usually had great control of herself. Maybe it was because she was on vacation. Maybe it was because she was slightly inebriated. Oh, who was she kidding, it was because she hadn't been laid in a long time. She had shut herself off from romantic emotion for so long. Too much bouncing around, time travel trauma for her to even try to establish anything meaningful. Now, in a moment of relaxation and intoxication, she realized that she missed sex. When she did have sex, a waaaaaaaay long time ago, it was few and far between.

Since she and Franklin were in a concentration camp, forbidden to participate in any sort of copulation, they had to find places to hide, using the powers of their mind to disappear from sight and sensor. They were always too distracted about getting caught to fully enjoy the pleasurable act. But it was Franklin, her first and only love, so what ever they could have, they took, and she loved it. He was always so gentle, no matter what….

The dancer at moved in closer, knocking her train of thought off track. He was centimeters from her face, smiling that seductive smile.

"Uh…" Rachel felt her eyes go wide at his closeness. Did he know that he was turning her on? Did Betsy know this was going to happen? He was so close to her body. She actually started to tremble and looked down.

'When did I become shy!' she thought to herself. Rachel raised her pale green eyes to look at him again then abruptly looked down when he flashed his most charming grin. He definitely knew that he was turning her on.

'Oh man, I hope this ends soon…..'

When Betsy looked over at the curtain, she saw a dazed, flushed Rachel amble out. She had a slight, lop sided grin and her eyes were far away.

"All be damned, she enjoyed herself." Betsy smirked. Kitty and Anna turned their heads in the direction of Rachel.

"Well, well, well"

"Wow"

The ladies watched as Rachel walked, with a dazed look, in no particular direction. She kept walking, not paying attention to her direction and the impending disaster that was about to happen. By the time the women saw what was coming…

"RACHEL, SUGAH, LOOKOUT!"

…it was too late.

Rachel walked right into a waiter carrying drinks. The glasses flew in the air, shooting liquid upward, which rained down upon her. The momentum of their collision caused both her and the waiter to fall down on the ground and land in a compromising position. The noise caused the other patrons to turn and look. Laughter broke out among the tables at the sight of a drenched Rachel, skirt hiked up around her waist, with a man in between her legs on top of her.

This snapped Rachel out of her shock. She quickly shoved the waiter off of her, got up, pulled her skirt down and started to flee. Halfway to the door she turned around, ran back to the waiter, helped him up, squeaked out an apology, and turned tail to flee again.

"Time to leave girls." Betsy got up, slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table, and quickly followed in the direction of the fleeing Rachel. Anna and Kitty followed suit. They found Rachel outside, hailing a cab, covered in alcohol and soda. She looked like she was going to cry. Then she did.

"Ohmigod, I made an ass out of myself in there! I want to go back to the hotel!" Betsy sidled over to Rachel and put a hand on her arm.

"Luv, are you going to let a little something like this hinder your night?"

Rachel turned to give a tear filled glare to Betsy. "Look at me damnit! My make up and dress are ruined and I need a shower!"

"Rachel, have you forgotten your powers, luv? You can telekinetically rearrange molecules to change outfits. I think this could also include removing all of the alcohol from your skin, hair, and outfit, don't you?"

Rachel sniffled "Yeah, I guess, but still…" she sighed, "my night is ruined anyway. All those people laughing at me killed my fun buzz."

"That is it!" Betsy rolled her eyes. Rogue waved down a cab. Betsy yanked Rachel by the arm, opened the cab door, and shoved Rachel in the cab. The rest of the ladies got into the cab. Anna sat in front while Kitty and Betsy sat in the back with Rachel in the middle.

"This night is not over by a long shot! We are going to wipe away your misery by going to a club and dancing the night away. By the end of the night I expect at least one of us to go home with a guy for a night of mind blowing sex and that is final!"

Kitty and Rachel turned and looked at Betsy. Anna sighed and shook her head and looked at the cab driver.

"Sugah, take us to the most rowdy, raunchy club you can think of that is notorious for one night stands please."

Betsy looked Rachel up and down. "Darling, I think you need to change before we go to the club."

While Rachel rearranged the molecules around her, Kitty was staring out the window while they sat in traffic. Her eyes caught an unbelievable sight. She started to slap Rachel on the arm.

"Girls, look! Isn't that Logan, Hank, Bobby, Remy, and Kurt!" All the ladies looked out the right side window and saw a most peculiar sight. Logan was walking in the front, giving people a look that made the crowds part. He was followed by Remy and Kurt. Remy was staring at all of the signs, with a pacifier in his mouth. Kurt was rubbing himself and actually wagging his tail. Hank and Bobby followed, pushing the men forward when they lagged. A group of punk rockers followed behind them.

"What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Betsy pointed in the direction of Remy and Kurt. "Rachel, mind link with the men if you will, I want to know what is going on."

Rachel sent out a telepathic signal to all the men.

"Hiya guys! What's up?"

Remy and Kurt started to scream bloody murder. Both started to flee. Logan had to hold Remy back from running into the street. Hank Gabbed Kurt by his tail to make sure he didn't go in the opposite direction.

"There are voices in my head! Oh god, I **am** insane."

"I'm possessed!"

"I don't want to go to a padded cell!"

"The devil has come to claim me!"

"I hate doctors! I hate needles!"

"It's Armageddon! We're all going to die!"

Betsy, Rachel, Kitty, and Anna had their jaws drop in unison. This was something you don't see every day. Remy and Kurt were completely spastic. Hank was struggling to hold on to Kurt by his tail. Remy ran and hid behind a trash can while Logan was trying to coax him to come back out. Bobby was looking around at all of the cars. He made eye contact with the girls in the cab and started to wave his hand in front of his neck, signaling Rachel to close the link. Rachel felt her mind being bombarded by shouts.

'Ray! Stop it!'

'Shut the link off!'

'Don't talk too them!'

Rachel abruptly closed the link. She looked at the sight in shock. She tentatively reached back out to Bobby and only Bobby.

'What the hell is going on!'

'Man it is a long story. The boys had a little problem with aspirin and now they are tripping balls.'

'What!' The ladies looked at Rachel with heavy questioning. "Sugah, what in the world is wrong with them?"

"Apparently they took some aspirin and now they are hallucinating."

"That makes no sense at all." Kitty mused. "Ask more."

'Bobby, we're confused. Tell us more.'

Rachel saw Bobby shake his head. She noticed that the group of punk rockers that had been behind them had now moved over to the frantic Kurt and Remy and were soothing them with what looked like electric palm massagers and water.

'Ray, it is a looooooooong story. We'll tell you tomorrow, but for now we've gotta go. We've already made a big enough scene on the street as it is.'

Rachel nodded, 'Ok, well should I at least apologize to the guys?'

Bobby turned to converse with Logan and Hank, who were finally able to move away from their charges to discuss the current situation. Hank walked away and moved over to the guys to talk to them. Bobby spoke up.

'Go ahead, but be gentle. Hank is explaining to them that the voice is only you trying to say hi.'

Rachel reestablished the link between all of the men.

'Hi guys. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say hi.'

'Wow, this is soooooo cool.' Remy responded while staring at the sky.

'Hi Rachel, can you come out to play?' Kurt looked around for her.

'Sorry I can't play tonight. Maybe we can go out and play tomorrow.'

'Did you know that Hank feels like shag carpeting?' I just want to lie down on top of him and pet him.' Remy interjected.

'Yeah, he does. Rachel he feels very nice.' Kurt added.

'He won't let me touch him anymore. He says I'm going to rub a bald spot into his fur.' Remy pouted and jutted out his lower lip. At this sudden action Anna let out a little giggle. She thought that he looked a little cute while he was pouting, even if she was still mad at him.

'And Bobby won't let us lick him. He's a Popsicle, why can't we lick him? Isn't that what popsicles are for?' Kurt asked Rachel in a pleading tone.

'Um, I don't know.' Rachel looked at the girls. "You will not believe any of this when I tell you what we are talking about."

'You know what is really cool Rachel? Having a tail.'

'Yeah, Kurt has a tail but I don't. It is so unfair. I want a tail too.'

Kurt sighed and smiled, 'Rachel, do you know that you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on. I would love to touch your naked flesh. I'd love to kiss it, lick it-'

Rachel blushed furiously 'Ooooookaaaay! Boys I think I'm going to let you guys go and play around, but don't worry, I'll come out and play tomorrow.'

'Okay.' They thought in unison.

Rachel shut off her link to Remy and Kurt then spoke telepathically to Hank, Bobby, and Logan.

'You boys going to be okay with those two?'

'Yeah,' Logan thought back, 'We have extra help.' He motioned to the punk rockers that were helping the two guys to calm down again.

'It is their fault the two of them are like this, so we, ahem, convinced them to help us.'

Rachel knew what that meant. Logan probably popped the claw, growled, and made them pee themselves.

The cab started to move forward and they were leaving the guys line of sight.

'I guess we're off again. You have to tell us about this tomorrow, okay?'

'Sure thing darlin'. Enjoy the rest of your night.'

'We will. Bye guys.' Rachel shut off the link. Anna and Kitty leaned out the windows and waved at the three guys.

"Ladies, I think that we will be having an interesting story told to us tomorrow."

"I can't wait to hear it." Kitty giggled, "Those two rarely lose their composure so this should be interesting." The girls settled back into their seats. Anna noticed the cab driver kept shooting her confused and wary looks. Anna smiled sweetly.

"Hey sugah, don't worry. The redhead is a telepath. Don't worry she won't pry." The cab drivers eyes widened and he shook his head. They noticed after Anna spoke up, that they were going a little faster on their way to their destination.

They were on their way to more booze, loud music and hot guys undulating for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does. I wish I was so lucky**

**A/N: I know I said no sexual situations, but then I remembered this is Vegas, and, well, sex is a staple of the Vegas diet. There is some sexual situations in this chapter. Not insanely graphic or anything but, well you'll see what I mean. Enjoy.**

This was not how Logan thought his first night in Vegas was going to go. He knew something was going to happen. Something whacked always happened to him in Vegas, like the time he woke up in a seedy motel, arms handcuffed to the bed poster, a g-string stuffed in his mouth, with the Batman symbol shaved into his chest, and a note on the mirror opposite the bed, "Thanks for the best sex of my life!" signed with a red kiss mark. As he remembered there were liquor bottles, beer cans and used condoms thrown around the room. Most of his clothes and the furnishings were shredded. That woman sure had been a wild one. He smiled slightly at the thought until a 'rolling' Remy ran into his back.

He was jerked back into reality by the fact that Kurt and Remy were not in their right minds. Oh no, instead, they were hallucinating on a mixture of Ecstasy and Acid. The kicker was that all of this was a complete accident and Kurt and Remy were the hapless victims. Of course, from what Logan was witnessing, the two young men seemed to not mind that they were in wonderland.

Logan figured that this was not the first time that Remy had ingested hallucinogens. Remy slid into his trip very easily and just let it ride. The normally cool and calm Cajun became a total whacky goof-ball, trying to climb on things, staring at lights, poking and prodding things. At one point Remy took off in the middle of Excalibur, sprinting down the casino aisles. Hank had to chase him down. He finally caught him in the arcade, where he was on his hands and knees, looking behind a Mortal Kombat game with a determined look on his face. When Hank asked him what he was doing, the Cajun told him that he was trying to catch the Smurfs and Snorks he'd seen running around the casino. He finished his statement with a "duh!" Hank had to suppress a laugh. He told Remy that if he came back with him, they'd call Forge and ask him to make a Smurf/Snork trap so he could catch them. Remy obliged gleefully.

Hank dragged Remy back up the stairs, smacking his wandering hand away. Remy had become obsessed with Hank and his blue fur and was trying desperately to pet him all night. When they found the group, he answered their questions by relating the story. Kurt became excited and wanted to go on the Smurf/Snork hunt. He and Remy started to lay down plans on how they were going to catch the little critters. Bobby started to point a finger and laugh until Logan smacked him on the back of the head and warned him to behave himself. He then turned and glared at the quartet of young punk rockers that had been with them all night. It was their fault that the Cajun and the Elf had gone wonky in the brain, so to make up for what happened, Logan "convinced" them to come along and help babysit.

Logan sighed at the memory. He knew Kurt was a strict catholic, so he never imbibed in any vices, well except for sex and beer. This had to be Kurt's first time on Ecstasy and Acid. At first the demonic looking mutant was very skittish and had a lot of anxiety, but when Remy had his mental shields weaken, his empathy came out in waves. Kurt felt the emotions that Remy was having and calmed down. Soon he started chatting with his drugged companion and followed his every motion. Though, where Remy was hyper and energetic, Kurt was calm. Kurt became very tactile. He wanted to touch everything. He even sat down on the casino floor of New York, New York and pet the carpet. Logan had to haul him of the floor and carry him away from the gawking tourists. They finally went to the gift shop and bought him a fuzzy teddy bear to pet and hold. It was a bit disturbing when he started to converse with it and gave it a name, Spartacus.

To Logan, this was a night he was never going to forget.

_**Three hours earlier…**_

Standing at the cashier booth, Hank, Bobby, and Logan stared at their loopy compatriots.

"Remy would you be so kind to hand over that Tylenol bottle please?"

Remy fished out the bottle from his pockets and handed it to Hank while staring at the flashing lights of a slot machine. Hank took the bottle from him and sniffed the contents. He then handed the bottle to Logan to let him sniff it.

"So Hank, what is it?" he growled. This was all he needed, the Cajun and the Elf on drugs. A perfect start to a perfect vacation. He looked at Hank, who was trying to connect the scent to a chemical.

"I believe it is 4-methylendioxymethamphetamine."

Bobby and Logan looked at him like he was from another planet.

"In english, Hank."

"In common terms, they have ingested Ecstasy."

Bobby threw his hands up in the air and whined, "Oh now that is just fucking great! I guess it is time to go get a cab and take them to the hospital. Damnit, I can't believe this happened."

"Logan, do you think we should alert the others?" Hank turned toward his short, stocky friend.

"Nope, they'll just flip out and some how they will blame this all on Remy for having the bottle. Poor kid needs a break, especially after what has been happening." Logan was thinking about the whole Mystique problem. He smelled Mystique on Remy, as well as Hank had. There were also the faint scent of arousal, but there was also one more, disgust. Remy was reeking of it, as well as of anger. The kid had been turned on to the extreme, no doubt, but he had kept it in his pants, like a good boyfriend should. Both Hank and him knew the kid was innocent. Logan had never informed Rogue of this at all. Instead she had sought help from the White Bitch, who refused her proposal of reading his mind without his permission. Rogue never asked Logan about any lingering scents. If she had asked before he would have told her, but he also would have told her to ask Remy about Lili Penrose. He figured the kid never slept with the lady, but he was pretty sure he got in some heavy petting before he knocked her sleazy ass out. He knew it was a moment of weakness, but he also knew that Remy could of just knocked her out from the get go and skipped the touching and kissing. He felt it was only right that Rogue be informed of this incident. Sometimes that crazy Cajun **did not** think straight, and either let his emotions or cockiness drive his decisions.

He never knew why Hank didn't speak up about the scents. He figured it had to do along the lines of Anna never asking him about it. Remy did not press anyone about the matter. Instead he tried to win back her trust with out help, but he was failing. Soon he had gotten tired of everybody being pissed at him once again and Anna treating him like her own personal doormat. Logan had noticed that Remy was completely ignoring her and giving everyone else the finger. Logan noticed that Remy had gotten his spine back.

Logan snapped back to the present.

"Ok, lets get them out of here."

Hank grabbed Kurt, who was playing with his tail, so he could avoid any further petting from Remy. Logan and Bobby snagged the Cajun and the troop headed toward the entrance to grab a cab. Upon entering the entrance lobby, they were flagged down by four desperate looking Punkers. The female had bright pink hair. The young man running besides her had his hair done in liberty spikes. The guys behind them both sported even stranger hair. The tall guy had a huge Mohawk, which made him look even taller. The shorter Punker had what looked like a pattern dyed on his head. It gave his hair a very mottled appearance.

"Hey you! Southern dude, wait up!" The girl yelled and sprinted toward him. When she finally reached them, she was out of breath. She tried her best to speak while panting.

"Oh…..thank god……I found you!" She swallowed hard and continued, "I think …..you have something…..of mine…..and I have something…. of yours." She produced a Tylenol bottle and held it out to Remy. Remy just looked at her hand and then looked at her.

"Hey I know you. I found your tampon!"

Eyebrows, except for Kurt, shot up all around. The young lady blushed then spoke again.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for helping clean up the mess that spilled out of my purse. I believe there was a mix up though. You took my bottle of Tylenol and I took yours. So here it is," she gestured to the bottle in her hand, "and I'll take mine back."

Logan stepped forward and gave the quartet a most menacing glare, which caused them all to step back.

"Explain to me again how a tampon, your purse and two bottles of Tylenol led to my friends over here to start petting themselves."

The girl, who introduced herself as Zoe, told the whole story about the gift shop, her spilt contents, the mix up, and the discovery of the switched bottles.

"I was praying to God that I would find him. I hope he hasn't taken any yet."

Logan stepped up further to her. "Not only had he taken some, but since he thought it was an innocent bottle of pain relief, he gave some to my friend as well."

He gestured to the two men who were touching things and seemed to be trying to adjust to these new sensations.

"Look, I'm really sorry about all this. I really am, but could you please give us that bottle back. We've been waiting all night to do this." Zoe gave the man a pleading look, but he was not phased in the least.

"Oh you mean this bottle?" Hank held up the Tylenol bottle, shaking it so the pills rattled against the plastic, "Why should I give this bottle back to you. So you can indulge in a night of euphoria while my companions and I escort these men to the local hospital, so they can have their stomachs pumped, then have relaxants pumped into them to make them sleep? All the while why the three of us spend the rest of the night being questioned by doctors, authority figures, and eventually our friends? That does not sound very fair to me."

The young man standing behind Zoe, the one with the huge Mohawk, spoke up next.

"Don't take them to the hospital dude. I agree that will definitely ruin the night for you guys. Instead why don't you just let them 'roll'."

"Roll?" Hank arched his eyebrow to the term.

"Yeah, 'rolling' is what you do when you are on E. Just let them ride it out for the night and you guys babysit them."

Logan gave them a menacing grin and popped his claws.

"I got a better idea, why don't we let them roll, and you help us babysit. After all, this whole mess is your own damn fault. I'm not taking no for an answer so the next words out of your mouths better be 'yes'."

The punkers looked at the short man with the menacing metal claws in fear. Each one of them stammered out a yes.

"That's nice to know. Hank why don't you go to the guest service desk, see if you can wrangle up a limo for the night. Between the cash that you, Remy, and I won tonight, I think we can afford one of those nice stretch jobs."

Hank took off to the guest desk, leaving Remy with Bobby, who was also trying to keep an eye on Kurt.

Zoe spoke up, "Well, um, since we're helping you babysit and all, we're going to need supplies for the guys so they can be comfortable for the rest of the night. We have stuff in our room. I can go get it if you like?"

Logan looked her up and down, "Go ahead kid, but your friends stay here. Don't even think about bolting. As you have already guessed, we're mutants. The tall furry guy you saw go get the limo, and I have enhanced senses." He leaned forward and sniffed her. She backed up in fear.

"We'd have no problem tracking you down."

Zoe went to stammer out a response, but instead, turned tail and bolted for the elevators. Logan turned to the other guys,

"Same goes for the three of you as well."

The guys stammered out what sounded like yes'. Hank returned five minutes later informing the group that there would be a limo waiting outside shortly. He added that the man at the guest services desk had said that there would be a wait, but then a hundred dollar bill had him all the sudden remember that he could have been wrong and he would get on it shortly. Zoe returned 10 minutes later with a backpack in each hand. Both looked heavy.

"Ok, so here's the drill. We want to keep both of them hydrated the whole time, and we want them to stay warm. When you roll, you tend to get very uncomfortable with the cold and you become very dehydrated. They'll probably be clenching their jaws and grinding their teeth, so we have to keep their mouths occupied at all times. In the back packs, I have all the stuff we were going to use tonight: Water, Jolly Ranchers, Blow Pops, pacifiers, hand massagers, glow sticks, you name it. It would probably be best if we took them club hopping. People tend to like the sensation of touch on E as well as music, so that would be our safest bet. I guess since this is my fault, I'll ultimately be in charge of the babysitting, but help would be nice. You should make sure and pair up with one of them, to watch them, but let them be together and let them do their thing. They are going to be all happy, euphoric, and acting like they are in the world of Teletubbies. Don't make fun of them, just let them be."

With that Zoe handed a back pack to her boyfriend, who gave it a disgusted look and thrust it upon the guy with the patterned hair. They guy gave him a dirty look while he put the back pack on. Zoe put on the other back pack. Logan led the way outside. Once outside, Hank informed the valet that they were awaiting the arrival of their limo. The young man with the liberty spikes walked up to Hank afterwards.

"Can we have our pills back now or what."

Hank looked at this young man and shook his head. The man had the audacity to ask for the pills back after all that had transpired.

"I'm afraid the answer is 'or what'."

Hank tossed the pills to Logan, who promptly popped the lid off, and turned the container so the contents would spill. The pills landed on the ground and bounced. Logan then proceeded to crush them under his boot heal. The punker was furious. He ran up to Logan and got right in his face.

"What the fuck do you think-"

SNIKT

The punker backed of with wide eyes.

"Do not do that again you worthless piece of shit or I'll give you something to complain about."

Logan sheathed his claws and gave the young man a death glare. The man backed off and stood with his friends, who looked just as afraid.

"Damnit, Zoe, this is all of your fault! If you had just been paying attention we wouldn't be at the mercy of these guys. You are such a stupid bitch-"

CRACK!

Zoe landed a right hook to her boyfriends face. Her other two compatriots looked on in shock before bursting out into laughter.

"You need to stop taking your frustrations out on me you selfish pig. I'm so sorry I lost your precious Ecstasy. The Ecstasy **I** paid for. Next time you want E, get a job, get some cash, and pay for your own goddamn drugs!"

Bobby started clapping. Zoe's friends joined in telling her that she was now their official hero. By this point, the limo had pulled up. The driver got out and came around to open the door. Zoe swiftly brushed past everyone, head proudly upturned, and entered the limo. The rest of the group got in and settled down. Remy and Kurt were sat by windows so they could be occupied with the ride. The men sat on one side of the limo while the punkers sat on the other side. Zoe decided to speak up

"Well I guess since we are stuck together tonight, we should at least find out each others names. I'm Zoe, this is Nate," she gestured to her boyfriend who was still rubbing his tender jaw.

"The tall guy is Will, and the guy with the patterned hair is Carlos." Both guys grinned and waved. They were still giddy over watching Zoe sock Nate.

"So who are you guys?"

Hank spoke up to do the introductions, "The gruff looking man over here is Logan. He is a man of a few words, but as you have seen, it is not a good thing to get on his bad side." he gestured to Logan, who had already pillaged the mini bar and had a vodka on the rocks in hand. He acted like they didn't exist.

"My icy friend over here is Bobby, practical joker extraordinaire and my dubious partner in crime." Bobby grinned and waved. He was also cheery due to the recent assault on the arrogant young man sitting across from him.

"The demonic looking man over here is Kurt, but don't let appearances deceive. He is quite likable and the ladies can't get enough of him." Kurt didn't know they even existed. He was to busy petting the seat in the limo.

"Over here we have the irresistible Cajun, Remy. Even in the state he's in right now, you'll see by the end of the night that he'll have hundreds of women fawning all over him." Remy didn't even pay attention. His face was pressed against the window looking at the strip.

"And my name is Hank." He bowed his head slightly.

Zoe smiled, "So if you don't mind me asking, where are you guys from?"

"We hail from different places all over the world. But we all reside in Westchester, New York."

"Well, we're from Los Angeles. It's my twenty first birthday. Genius over here," she pointed at Nate, "felt it would be better if we rolled. Me, I just want to get plastered since I'm legal and all. I guess I should of listened to my gut instinct, huh."

Hank smiled, "You should not be even ingesting narcotics. I've seen what some of the worst can do to the students we teach."

Will raised his eyebrows, "You guys are teachers? Fucking awesome! I wish I had cool teachers like you when I was in school."

"We'll the school we work at is an all mutant school. We take in mutant children, teach them, and help them with their mutations."

Zoe looked at Hank, her face lit up, "I totally know what school you guys are from. You're from the Xavier Institute! Holy crap, I can't believe I didn't connect with it earlier. My brother went there! He graduated last year! I never got to go to his graduation and all, since I go to UCLA. The quarter system doesn't allow for much leeway in vacation time. That means that you must be Dr. Hank McCoy! You were one of his favorite teachers."

Hank grinned, "Who was your brother, if I might ask?"

"Louis Talbert. He's attending Cal Poly now, but I figured you knew that!"

Hank felt his grin grow. Louis was an excellent student. His mutant power was nature based. Kid had a knack for biology and botany. He wanted to become a landscape architect as well as specialize in greenhouses and atriums. Louis was a good student. He always turned his work in on time and studied hard. None of the teachers complained about him. He remembered how Louis would always rave about his kooky sister, Zoe, who wanted to get her degree in Psychology and Sociology. Louis said that even though she was human, she wanted to help mutants in the worst way. Hank had figured that Zoe was over protective of her little brother.

"So I guess that means," Zoe looked at the other men in the limo, "You're Bobby Drake, the funniest teacher in the school, Kurt Wagner, the most entertaining, Remy LeBeau, the coolest teacher, and Mr. Logan, the teacher that makes you shit your pants even in your dreams."

Logan grunted at that description, "Most kids say that, but I have to say, Louis was a real good self-defense student. Always came in for extra practice and followed directions."

Zoe looked at Remy, then back at Hank, "So is it true," she jerked a thumb in the direction of the Cajun, "that his girlfriend is a psychotic bitch?"

Logan choked on his drink. Bobby and Hank raised their eyebrows. Remy and Kurt had no clue what was going on and probably didn't care.

"Louis used to tell me that she would have these crazy ass fits and was always yelling at him for doing something she didn't like. He said that a lot of the female students liked her, but the male students thought she was a mean lady, even though she was hot."

"Well…," Hank spoke, "Rogue unfortunately has a very serious mutation, that hinders her from being completely social. She can't make skin to skin contact with others or she will absorb their life force. Her mutation cannot be controlled. She does have a foul temper that has scared quite a few of us over time."

"Doesn't help that the Cajun over here makes stupid decisions and likes to goad her." Logan interjected

"Or the fact that he fuck-" Bobby was stopped from his statement by a glaring Logan.

"I don't think Remy would like these fine people to know of his personal problems."

"What don't I want?" Remy said, turning to look at the guys.

"Nothin' gumbo. This lady here had her brother attend the school."

"Really?" Remy looked at Zoe, "Who was your bro?"

"Louis Talbert"

"Hey, I remember Louis. He was in my advanced French class. Good Kid. Good student." Remy turned around and looked out the window.

"Wow, talk about small world. Damn, Louis is never going to forgive me for giving drugs to his teachers."

Bobby raised his eyebrows, "You're going to tell him about this?"

"Of course," she sighed, "Louis and I don't keep secrets from eachother. It is how we get along so well. No secrets, no lies. Plus my conscience will eat at me anyways. I mean these poor guys were totally innocence, and my flakiness cost you guys a good time. God, Louis is going to be so pissed." She sighed and leaned back, allowing for an uncomfortable silence to spill into the limo.

The window separating the driver from the passengers lowered.

"Sorry to bother you gentlemen and ladies, but where would you like to go?"

Hank looked at Zoe, "It's up to you my dear, I'm no expert."

Zoe looked around, "Our attire is not fit for any of the classy clubs, so….I guess we'll be going to The Beach."

"The Beach it is then." The tinted glass divider raised again, cutting of the driver from the passengers.

The rest of the drive was in silence. Fifteen minutes later, the arrived at the club called The Beach. It looked like a club that had been taken from Tijuana's infamous Revolución Ave. and inserted in Las Vegas. It wasn't like Studio 54 in the MGM Grand or Ra in the Luxor, which were sleek and classy. This was a place where people got drunk and raunchy, and hooked up on the dance floor. Lots of bump and grind happened in this club.

The group exited the limo and strolled to the entrance. Zoe noticed that Kurt was touching everything he could, so she retrieved a hand massager from her pack and started to rub his arms. Kurt almost went limp. He absent mindedly wrapped his tail around her arm to make sure she wouldn't leave his side. Carlos had to give Remy a blow pop to keep him from clenching his jaw.

After IDs and backpacks were checked, they entered the sleazy club. Zoe asked if Logan would mind watching the backpacks while she, Will, and Nate kept an eye on Kurt and Remy on the dance floor. Logan obliged if, and only if she bought the group alcohol. Zoe handed Logan fifty bucks and told him to by an ice bucket of beers. After the group went on to the dance floor, Logan strolled to the bar and ordered the bucket.

After retrieving the bucket, filled with ice cold Pacifico bottles, we walked back and plopped the bucket on the table. Bobby, Hank, and Logan cracked open a Pacifico and drank, watching Kurt and Remy move on the dance floor. Zoe was grinding up against Kurt, Nate doing the same behind her. Will had found a hot brunette who dug his Mohawk. She was in front of him wiggling her ass into his crotch. Poor boy looked like he was going to fall over dead. Remy, as predicted, had numerous females surrounding him, begging for his attention. He happily obliged. Logan figured the relationship was pretty much off again, so Remy could be allowed to do what ever he pleased with the ladies.

Hank had his attention wander to someplace else. He noticed Carlos was on his knees, having tequila poured down his throat by a sexy blonde in a red bikini. Carlos had his eyes glued to the generous breast on the woman while he gulped down the tequila. He finally signaled for her to stop. She helped him to his feet and planted a kiss on his mouth before sauntering off. Hank watched Carlos stumble back to the table and sit down, a satisfied smile on his face.

"May I ask what you just did?"

Carlos looked to Hank and smiled, "It's called a tequila popper or whistler. You have tequila poured down your throat till you can't drink any more. Fucks you up real good, but it's worth it to be able to gaze at a hot woman and her breasts."

Bobby looked excited, "Can you get her to come back over here!"

Carlos gave a wicked grin and got up from the table to search for the sought out lady. He returned a few seconds later.

"Oh my, aren't you guys unique." She gave them a seductive grin, "So who's going to be my first victim?"

"Me, me, me, me!" Bobby shot up and stood in front of her.

"I bet girls like you in the sack," she purred, "being able to keep her cooled off while you heat her up."

Bobby gulped

"Are you single sweetie? Cause I'd love to take you back to my place," she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "and fuck you till you melt."

Bobby almost fell over and died.

"R-Right now, I'd give anything to be single." He stammered.

She pouted a bit, "That's too bad." She traced a finger down his chin to his chest, "Well in that case," she looked him up and down, "Down on your knees bitch."

Bobby lowered to his knees, his eyes locked to hers, praying to god that his quickly growing erection was being concealed. The girl leaned over, her lips inches away from him.

"Open wide baby."

Bobby opened his mouth and felt the tequila flow in, over his tongue, down his throat. God, all he could think about was having this hot lady in his hotel room, her on top of him, sliding up and down on his stiff cock, crying out his name. Yep, he would defiantly melt after a hot night with her. After tonight, he was going to have to take out his frustrations on Lorna.

Bobby had to finally signal the woman to stop. She smiled and helped him up. She leaned in and kissed him, her tongue sliding over his lower lip begging for entrance. He parted his lips and let her tongue slide in. 'Oh my good God, she can kiss!' He thought to himself. Without a second thought, he reached around, grabbed her buttockes and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss without a second thought, his arousal becoming obvious. They finally broke apart, panting.

"Holy shit." Bobby gasped

The woman smiled, "Well I can see why you're taken. Too bad."

She turned to the other gentlemen at the table, whose jaws had dropped open at the sight, "Anyone else want to try for their luck?"

Hank and Logan shot their hands in the air.

"I think the kitty cat should go next," she motioned for Hank to come over to her with her index finger. He happily got up from his seat and walked over. She smirked, looking him up and down, stopping at his crotch briefly, raising an eyebrow, before continuing her ocular sweep of him.

"Fuzzy." She drawled, reaching up to stroke his silky mane, "Down on all four kitty cat."

Hank obediently got on all fours and opened his mouth. He guzzled the tequila for a bit before stopping her. As much as this woman and her wares turned him on, common sense told him to stay as sober as he can, healing factor and all. She helped him off his knees and planted a long, lingering kiss on his lips.

"I think I made the kitty purr."

Logan spoke up, "Darlin' for my turn, I think you should come to me."

Hank and Bobby returned to their seats, eager to see how Logan was going to handle this. She walked over, smoothly and stood in front of him. She eyed him before straddling him and sitting down.

"Do I have to ask?" she purred.

Logan opened his mouth and felt the cool liquid pour down his throat. He was going to out do Carlos, Hank, and Bobby, and show this woman who the alpha male of this pack was. She watched with interest as he kept gulping down tequila. When she went to remove her arm from his face, he reached up and held it firmly in place. A crowd began to draw around them, cheering. Finally the last drop of tequila was poured out and slid down Logan's throat. He reached up with his free hand, grabbed the back of the lovely ladies head and pulled her down for a searing kiss, which she obviously liked. The crowd roared at the sizzling sign of affection.

When they broke apart, she lifted herself off him and smiled. Logan caught her hand as she started to move away.

"Hold up darlin', we have something for you." He brought out his wallet and produced some bills. He handed her two, one hundred dollar bills.

"Thanks for the drink darlin'. We all thank you."

She smiled wickedly at him. "Anytime you want to come back. The name is Tiffany." She looked at her empty bottle, "Well, I guess I need to find a replacement. Have a good night boys." She turned and sauntered off, winking at Bobby as she left.

"HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT! YOU GUYS ARE MY HEROES!" Carlos yelled

Logan smirked at the kid. He was one of the punkers he started to tolerate better, him and that Will kid. They definitely thought Nate was an asshole. He could smell it on them, but they were friends with Zoe, so they tolerated him foe her sake. He was a loyal friend.

On the dance floor, Zoe had moved herself closer to Kurt, sensually grinding herself up against him. The friction felt good, she knew that. The glazed look in Kurt's eyes confirmed it. It wasn't anything sexual for either of them, she was just trying to make his roll better. Maybe when Nate was busy some place else, she'd make out with him. Kissing was always fun while rolling.

Remy on the other hand, was basically dry humping a beautiful blonde. He was trailing his tongue from her collarbone to her jaw while his hands ran all over her body. She looked as if she was going to come any moment.

Will and the brunette had moved off the dance floor and into a dark corner of the club, where they proceeded to make out and participate in some light petting. The sexual tension in this place was running high.

Eventually the club started to become more raunchy and rowdy with the further imbibing of alcohol. At one point they had a set up of a bunch of toilet paper rolls, lined up together, on reams. They turned on a huge industrial sized fan behind the rolls, which blew them out like streamers. It looked pretty cool, until Nate got bonked on the head by a stray roll. That pissed him off, which ruined the vibe Zoe had going to Kurt. Eventually it was time to move on.

They exited the club and headed to the limo. Will had brought the hot brunette along. Her name was Shelly and she was from Colorado. They all packed into the limo. When the driver asked Bobby where they wanted to go to next, He asked him to hold on a bit while they conversed.

"So, where to now?" Bobby inquired.

"I don't know. I wanted to keep the guys in the club for the rest of the night, but I don't know what we can do now." Zoe explained.

"Don't you guys have any nice clothes at all?" Hank asked.

"Well yeah, but they are back at the hotel. We weren't planning to go to Ra till tomorrow night."

Bobby leaned over and rapped on the divider with his knuckle, which lowered a bit. The driver smiled, "Come to a conclusion yet?"

"Yeah, we would like to go to Ra, but first we need to go back to the hotel. Some of us need more proper attire."

The driver smiled, nodding before raising the divider. The trip back to the Bellagio was quick. Hank told the driver they would be back down in a half an hour. The driver replied with a no problem.

The guys followed the punkers and Shelly to their rooms. They had adjoining rooms on the eighth floor. When they got inside, Hank and Bobby had Remy and Kurt play with some "fry toys". Zoe searched her closet and came up with a black leather corset dress that bound on the sides and not the front. Nate found a black suit, a black shirt, and a black tie. He went to change when he suddenly stopped. He dropped the clothes and ran into the bathroom. The guttural noises told everyone else that he was vomiting.

"Oh, shit!" Zoe said as she ran to the door. She waited patiently till the door opened and Nate stumbled out.

"I think my night is over guys." He said while he walked to the bed and flopped on it.

"I think we'll wait outside." Hank said. Logan went to get Remy and Kurt who were playing with rainbow colored slinkies.

"Let them play, I'll bring them out when I'm done." Zoe sighed before attending to Nate. After fussing over him a bit and getting him a glass of cool water, she grabbed her dress and went of to the vanity to change, away from the eyes of Kurt and Remy.

Kurt started to rub his eyes, they were dry from the desert air.

"Remy, do you have eye drops?"

"Nope." He was fascinated with the feel of his slinky on his skin.

Kurt got up and walked over to Nate, tapping his shoulder gently. Nate looked up at him. "Yeah?"

I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have any eye drops. My eyes are really dry and I don't really like the…sensation."

"Um, yeah hold on." Nate sat up slowly before getting up and looking through his duffle bag. When he found what he was looking for he tossed it to Kurt.

"That should do the trick."

Kurt put a drop in each eye. It stung like hell. "Mein Gott! That hurts!"

"What do you expect, between the desert air, cigarette smoke, and fog machines. Your eyes probably have lost all their moisture. You should probably give some to your friend too."

Kurt walked over to Remy, who was still focused on the slinky, and handed him the eye drops.

"What the hell is this for?" He looked up at Kurt.

"They are for your eyes, to help with the dryness."

Remy shrugged, dropped the slinky and took the bottle. He squeezed a drop into each eye.

"Merde! This stuff stings!" He handed the bottle back to Kurt, who walked over and placed back in Nate's bag. By this point Zoe was ready. She had washed of her harsh make up and put on a more subtle face. Most of her piercings were taken out, replaced by flesh colored plugs. She looked very different.

"Are you boys ready to go?" She looked at Kurt and Remy, who nodded. Remy got up of the floor, dropping the slinky without a second thought. The two men headed out the door to meet the rest of the group. Zoe went to the bed and kissed Nate on the forehead.

"Are you going to be ok sweetie?"

"Yeah," he groaned, "Go out and have fun. I'm going to sleep it off."

She kissed his forehead again before turning around and leaving. When he heard the door click shut, and evil grin spread across his face. He stretched his arms out before resting them behind his head.

"Oh yeah, those assholes are going to have a fun night indeed."


End file.
